


Captain on a Mission

by akanezora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanezora/pseuds/akanezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats Hummel felt like his life turned upside down when he became the captain of Borussia Dortmund. It’s not like Mats hates the club, or the players, or the staff, no. It’s far from that. Then Mats realized, because he was busy thinking about BVB’s fate last year, he didn’t see another problem that happened in his club. It’s not a serious problem, mind you, but Mats took thing about his team very seriously. No matter how trivial it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figuring the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I write another fic and I hope you guys like it.  
> English is not my first language, so feel free to leave a constructive critics.  
> Don't expect angst and heavy plot, it's all crack.  
> So, Enjoy!

Mats Hummel felt like his life turned upside down when he became the captain of Borussia Dortmund. It’s not like Mats hates the club, or the players, or the staff, no. It’s far from that. He will always love this club. Even if someday he decides to leave the club, Borussia Dortmund will always be a part of him. Last year, when he first became the official captain of BVB, Mats and the others must struggle to avoid relegation. It’s a painful experience and nobody wants that to happen again. 

But then Mats realized, because he was busy thinking about BVB’s fate last year, he didn’t see another problem that happened in his club. It’s not a serious problem, mind you, but Mats took thing about his team very seriously. No matter how trivial it is.

He first noticed it when Jonas Hofmann started training with them again. Mats loves Hoffi, he’s a good kid, and Mats treated him like a younger brother. Come to think of it, Mats feels like he is an older brother figure for all of the players. Even Marco, whom has the same age with him. Oh but maybe not to Roman, or Neven, or Lukasz, or Kuba, or Papa. Okay, the point is, Mats loves everyone in his team and wants to see them happy.

That was easier said than done.

One day, he saw a frown in young Hoffi’s face. Mats frowned. Then he came to stand beside Hoffi and tried to see what made the younger one frowning. There’s nothing unusual in his line of vision, Shinji was chatting with Marco, Miki was smiling, then Erik and Roman Bürki was laughing and leaning against each other, and – oh.

Mats cleared his throat. Jonas was startled when he saw Mats beside him. “Oh hi Mats. Didn’t see you there.” Jonas said sheepishly. “Yeah, you seem to be occupied with something. What’s wrong?” asked Mats casually.

Jonas frowned. “Nothing. I just kind of daydreaming.” Mats just nodded.

“Well, what do you think about our team this season?” Mats asked again. “I think this season our team is good. We can always be better, but overall our team is very good.” Mats hummed, “What do you think about our new keeper, Roman Bürki?”

Jonas seemed to be frowned harder and tried to sound as casual as possible. “He’s very good. He has a good reflect, great posture, and nice personality. He’s also very handsome. I can see why everyone wants to be close to him and be his friend.”

Bingo.

Mats was sure when Hoffi said ‘everyone’ what he meant is Erik. Without another word, Mats tapped Jonas shoulders and went to the sideline. Now he found one unhappy soul in his team, he determined to find another. He was doing this because he cares about his team, he swore. That and he was a sappy romantic deep down. Helping people about their romantic love lives is something that Mats likes to do.

He was observing his teammates one by one and made a mental note about them.

_‘Hm, Lukasz looks sad, but I think it just because he miss Kuba. Manni looks like his usual self, Matze seems like a sad puppy, but that’s not weird. Shinji still look adorable, and Marco and Auba are fooling around like usual. That’s two idiots. Just be an item and done with it, what take them so long?’_

Oh.

Mats felt like another light bulb was shining in front of his head. He was sure Marco and Auba like each others, but until now they’re not in a relationship. Is it because they’re afraid to tell the others? Or is there something else? Time to find out.

Before Mats could approach them, Thomas Tuchel came in front of him and sighed. “Mats, do me a favor and please separated Auba and Marco. They’re just fooling around every time they’re together.” Great. “Of course, coach.”

Mats was grinning when he approached Marco and Auba. “Guys, do the coach a favor and stop fooling around.”

Marco and Auba turned their heads towards him and grinned back. “What do you mean fooling around? We are practicing!” Marco said. “Yeah, if the way Auba arms lunged around your neck can be called practice.” Mats said sarcastically.

“It is the fucker fault. He said Justin Bieber will always be his number 1. I couldn’t accept that.” Auba defended himself, sort of. “Why? Are you jealous, Auba?” Marco taunted cheekily.

“Ooh, you have no idea bro.” Auba smirked. Mats had had enough. “Okay, stop it. Marco, come with me. Auba, go practice with Julian.” Auba saluted him before going off towards Julian Weigl.

“Where are we going Mats?” Marco asked. “You’re going to practice with me, and we’re going to another side of the field.” Mats answered. Marco just shrugged.

Between practice, Mats asked Marco something that bothering him. “Hey, Marco. Can I ask you something?” Marco just shrugged and nodded, “Of course. You don’t have to ask. What?” 

“What is your relationship with Auba?” Mats asked to the point. Marco was silent for a moment before he answered, “We’re teammates.”

“Nothing more?”

“What? No. Maybe we’re a bit like a brother than teammates.”

“Seriously? I didn’t see it that way.”

Marco frowned. “What do you mean, Mats?”

Mats sighed before he said, “The way you guys look at each other, being touchy every time, and couldn’t be separated. In my eyes, you guys are more than brother.”

“Really? I think we’re just being brotherly to each other. Brothers do that kind of things every time.”

“No, they’re not.”

“Yes they are. Look at Manni and Lars.”

“Manni and Lars do not see each other with the heart eyes, and they’re not touchy with each other. That is saying something, and they’re twins.”

“That’s not true. They’re hugging.” Marco argued lamely.

“Yes, they’re hugging. When they meet after some weeks of separation. You and Auba hug every ten seconds or so.”

Marco bit his lip. “What’s your point Mats?”

“My point is what’s holding you back?” Mats asked. Marco didn’t answer him right away. It seemed like he had a war with himself whether telling Mats or not.

“Come on, Marco. I’m your close friend. You’re like a brother to me. You can trust me.”

“It’s just, I don’t want to be hurt Mats. He makes me happy, and I’m afraid that if our relationship changing, and we had a fallout, he would leave me.” Marco said quietly. Mats went silent. Marco looked like a little boy when he’s vulnerable, and Mats heart ached when he saw this.

“I’m sure he’s not gonna leave you Marco. He’s extended his contract until 2020.”

“That’s not a guarantee Mats. Life is not definite. He could leave before his contract expired.”

Mats couldn’t argue with that. It’s not like he could make sure that Auba won’t leave. “So, what will you do between you and him?”

“Nothing. I will cherish every day when he’s here with me. I wouldn’t do anything to change that.” Marco determined. Mats sighed. “Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll support you.”

“Thanks Mats.” Marco smiled sadly. Mats nodded.

When practice was over, Mats stopped Marcel and Neven. “Guys, I need your help. Meet me at my flat an hour later. Is that okay?”

Marcel looked curious while Neven looked stoic. Then Marcel nodded and Neven shrugged. “Sure. We’ll be there.” said Marcel.

 

Mats’ flat, an hour later...

Marcel lounging in Mats couch while Neven busy changing television channel. Mats grabbed three bottles of water and gave them to Marcel and Neven.

“Guys I need your help with something.” Mats said and sitting across them. Neven stopped changing channels and looked curiously, “Help with what?”

“Our team.”

“Our team? What’s wrong with our team? Is something serious happen?” asked Marcel alarmed.

“That depends. Is the happiness of our teammates considered serious?” Mats asked.

Neven and Marcel frowned. “Mats, please explain from the beginning.” Neven begged.

Mats took a breath and started explaining, “Better straight to the point then. I think young Hoffi likes Erik. And he was jealous of Bürki because Erik hanging around with him almost everytime. Then, we have Auba and Marco that looks like they’re dating but actually they’re not. So, that’s all.”

“Wait a second, you think Hoffi likes Erik?” Neven asked with doubt.

“No, let me rephrase that. I know that Hoffi likes Erik.”

“So. What do you want us to do?” Marcel asked unsure. “We play matchmaker, of course.” Mats stated.

“You want us to help you to be a match maker.” Neven stated again.

“Yes! You guys are my best friend, and don’t you tired of heart eyes in our team?”

“To be honest, I feel a little bit sick of seeing Marco and Auba. Don’t get me wrong, I like seeing them happy, but they look like they holding back or something to me, and that’s make the sexual tension between them higher. Don’t you think?” Marcel said with frowned.

“Yes, I get it with Marco and Auba. But Mats, I’m not sure about Hoffi and Erik.” Neven said. Mats frowned. “What do you mean?”

“There’s a lot of plot hole if we want to pair Hoffi and Erik. First, why Erik hang around with Roman? Is it because they’re tick in the same way or because Erik likes Roman? Or the other way around? What if Erik does like Hoffi but Roman likes Erik. What will we do?”

Mats and Marcel looked at Neven with awe. Upon seeing their expressions, Neven fidgeted. “What?”

“You know Neven, I’m glad I’m asking you to help me. You have a sharp observation.” Mats said. Marcel nodded, “that’s right.”

“I think one of us should ask Roman about his relationship with Erik.” Mats decided. “What do you mean one of us? Of course it would be you. You’re captain, so you have some privilege to ask something like that.” Neven said.

“Neven right. Beside, it would be weird if I or Neven suddenly ask Roman.” Marcel added. Mats sighed. “Alright. Let’s find out.”

 

The next day, Mats was lucky. When he entered the locker room, he was met with only Roman Bürki.

“Hi Roman. Coming early?” Mats greeted. “Oh yeah. I woke up early, so I decided to come to have an extra training.” Roman answered with a smile.

Mats decided to sit beside him and asked right away. “Roman, I need to ask something for you. First, I’m sorry if I seem like intrude your privacy and all, but what relationship do you have with Erik?”

Roman staring blankly at him in return. “What?” Mats just keep waiting. “Ehm, we’re teammates?”

“Yes. But are you more than teammates? Or maybe you like Erik not as a friend?”

“What? No. We’re just friend.”

“Really? Because you seem very close with him.” Mats pressed. “Yes, we’re just friend. There’s nothing more, I swear.”

“Oh, okay then. Mind if ask again?” Roman just shook his head. “Is Erik like you more than a friend?”

“Eh? I don’t think so.”

“Does Erik like someone in our team?”

“Er..I guess so?”

Mats smiled. “Right, that’s all. Thank you for your cooperation Roman. Please don’t tell anyone about what I ask, okay?”

Roman just nodded, he seemed a little bit shaken. “Okay.” Mats patted his shoulder and went outside.

XXX 

That afternoon, we could see Mats, Neven, and Marcel talked among them with hushed voice in the sideline off the pitch. Everybody thought that they’re talking about some defense tactic, but they were wrong.

“It’s clear then? We can pair Hoffi and Erik? And what about Marco and Auba?” Marcel whispered. Mats smiled and nodded. “How are we do that? You already have an idea?” Neven asked.

“I got one. Tonight, at 8 come again to my flat and I will tell you the plan. Don’t be late.” Mats smirked.


	2. Day 1 : Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a new day. A day to make some progress, captain's order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.  
> I hope it's okay.  
> There's some movie references. I'm sorry if it's confusing.  
> Enjoy.

Mats’ flat – 8 PM

“Okay, we’re here Mats. So, please, tell us your big plan.” Marcel said impatiently. Beside him, Neven slowly sipped his soda.

“Easy there. Like I said, I have a plan. First project, Auba and Marco. Here’s some fact about them. I know for sure that they like each other, but Marco insisted that he would never do anything about it. He’s afraid that if Auba and he were in relationship and they broke up, Auba would leave him. So, we couldn’t rely on Marco to make the move. We should make Auba makes the move.” Mats explained with determined expression and a lot of hands gestures.

“And how we do that? We couldn’t just come to Auba and say ‘just go take your crush and make out somewhere’, could we?” Neven asked. Marcel nodded along, he didn’t think that could work.

“I know. I think we should make Marco and Auba spend more time together. That way, Auba has a lot of chance to make the move.”

“Mats, they’re spending almost _all_ of their times together. How can your plan is different?” Marcel asked, frowning the entire time Mats started to explain his plan.

Mats smirked and pointed his finger at Marcel. “You will make the different.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you Marcel. When they spend their time, you will tag along, and make a comment about how they’re perfect together and all that jazz. With subtlety, of course.”

“Subtlety? You think that could work?” Neven asked disbelieving. Mats shrugged. “We could always try. Besides, if the plan were fail, I have a back up plan.”

“And the back up plan is?”

“I’m still thinking.” Mats answered carelessly. Neven just shook his head. Marcel still frowning, but he looked determined. “We could try. I think I found a perfect topic for them.”

Mats clapped his hands and grinning. “Great! Now, move on. Second project, Erik and Hoffi. Like I said, Hoffi likes Erik and I think Erik likes Hoffi too. We already knew that there’s nothing happens between Erik and Roman, but I have a feeling that Roman knew something about Erik and I plan to know what it is.”

“They’re a little bit hard to pair. They’re not flirting nonstop like Marco and Auba. They’re more like shy glances across the pitch, small touches here and there, and so on. What will you do?” Neven observed.

Mats grinned didn’t falter when he heard Neven observation. If it’s possible, he grinned wider. “Oh, I plan to make Erik jealous.”

“You would flirt with Hoffi?” Marcel asked.

“Not me. Neven, you’re in charge to find someone, from our team, that willing to cooperate with us.”

“Why it should be our teammate?” asked Neven. “Because we can’t trust someone outside our team to keep this a secret. And we could see Erik gets jealous in training too.” Mats explained.

“Hm, makes sense. You okay with this Nev?” asked Marcel. Neven smirked. “Oh I have several names already.”

“Alright, gentlemen. We will start tomorrow at training. See you tomorrow.” Mats smirked.

 

Day 1 ...

Neven was waiting patiently since the beginning of practice to ask certain someone to play his plot. He had a several names in his head, and today he would ask one of them. When the coach gave sometime to break, Neven didn’t waste his time.

“Matze, mind if I talk to you privately?” Neven asked. Matze frowned but nodded. Neven chose to talk near the goalpost, far away from everyone. Upon arriving, Neven sat in the grass and drank his water. Matze followed him. “What’s up, Neven?”

“You and Hoffi are friends right?” Neven started. Matze felt confused. “Yes, we are. Why?”

“Do you want to make him happy?”

“Of course I am. He’s one of my best friend.”

“Do you know he likes Erik?” Neven asked straight to the point. There’s no point of hiding it. In his amusement, Matze sighed. “I know. He told me months ago.”

“Do you want to help him getting together with Erik?”

“How?”

“Play a part in my plan. Flirt with Hoffi so Erik gets jealous, and we would make them have a talk about their feelings.”

Matze looked like he considering something. “I think that could work. But, I couldn’t help you.”

“Why not?!” Neven almost whining frustratedly. Almost.

“I am friend with both Hoffi and Erik. If I were the one who flirt with Hoffi, Erik wouldn’t take it seriously. We’re best friends, it’s common for us to act flirty.”

“Best friends who act flirty like Marco and Auba?”

“No, it’s different. Marco and Auba flirting because they like each other, Hoffi and I flirting because it’s fun to get everyone around us flustered.” Matze explained.

Neven sighed. “So you wouldn’t do it.” Matze shrugged. “Am I the only candidate?”

“No. I have several options.”

“Who are they? Maybe I could help giving an opinion.”

“How about Shinji?”

“Nah, we wouldn’t want Ilkay to get jealous and then act cold towards Hoffi.”

“Hm, you’re right. I didn’t think that. Kirch?”

“No. They have 10 years of age differences between them. Erik will doubt Oliver was serious with Jonas. He would think that Oliver just takes Hoffi under his wing or something.”

“How about Miki?”

“Nope. Miki is nice to everyone. He always smile and I doubt Erik could tell the difference that Miki was flirting with Jonas.”

“Julian?”

“Don’t. He’s still young. Don’t give him any idea about how crazy our team is yet.”

“He’s not that young. He’s just one year younger than you!” Neven almost shouted. Matze shook his head. “I know. But I spend one month in Brazil with Germany national team. I kind of growing some immune for some craziness in football.”

Neven groaned and lie down on the grass. “I think I’m out of option here.”

“How about Manni?” Matze suddenly asked. Neven blinked and sat upright. “Pardon?”

“Manni. You didn’t consider Manni. He’s perfect. Manni is a nice person, he absolutely would help us. Besides, Manni gives a strong vibe that he is someone who willing to do anything to protect someone he loves.” Matze explained.

“And Erik would realize if Manni flirting with Hoffi, considering Manni never touchy with anyone. It would be perfect.” Neven added. Matze and he shared a mischievous look and smirked.

* * *

 

“Hey, Roman. Is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?” Mats asked between the break. Roman gave him an alarm look but nodded his head.

“Yes, captain. What is it? Am I doing something wrong?” Roman asked self consciously. He could feel Mats’ gaze since the beginning of the practice.

Mats smiled sweetly. “Of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to ask another questions for you. Is it okay?”

“Ehm.. I guess so?” Roman replied unsure. Mats patted his right shoulder. “Great. How do you feel? Do you feel at home already?”

Roman let a breath out. He could feel a tension in his body starting to drain. “I’m good, thanks. Yes, I think I love Dortmund.”

“Good! Do you have a problem with someone here? Maybe I could help you make amends.”

“No, I’m not. Everyone is very welcoming.”

“I’m glad. Have a tour around Dortmund already, I assume?”

“Yes, Erik had showed several great places around here.” Roman smiled.

“Yes, Erik is a good man. You guys close right?”

“Well.. yes?”

“I remember that when I asked you whether Erik liked someone in our team, your answered was ‘I guess so’? Is that correct?”

_Damn. It’s a trap._ Roman thought. “Maybe?”

“No, you said so. You seem to know for sure Erik likes someone in our team. Do you?” Mats smiled wider. Roman felt he started to sweat more.

“I don’t think I know for sure? I’m just assuming something.” Roman tried to calm his heart and wore a poker face. He was sure he failed.

“Really? How can you assume that Erik likes someone?” Mats titled his head, his expression was a mix between innocent and curiosity.

“Ah, I think I was seeing something. I’m sure I’m wrong.”

“No, maybe you’re right. What did you see?” Mats insisted. Roman swallowed nervously.

“It’s alright. You can tell me everything. Your secret safe with me.” Mats pleaded with huge eyes. How Mats could look like an angel when he demanded something was ridiculous. Roman felt like his defense was starting to crumble.

“It’s just, Erik sometimes gazing at someone with so much care. He will watch him, not in stalkerish way, mind you. But he watched like he was afraid that person will suddenly vanish. I don’t know why.”

“Hm, I guys your eyes do not trick you. Erik sounds like someone who has a crush. So, who is he?”

“Who is who?” Roman replied innocently. Maybe if he played dumb, Mats would stop asking him.

“Who is Erik stalk?” Mats asked again.

“It’s not stalking. It’s just watching with care.” Roman insisted. Mats sighed. “Yes, watching with care. Of course. But who is it again?”

“I didn’t say any name.”

“Oh right. Let me guess? Is he the one whom in the same age with Erik, has a brown hair, cute smile, and named Jonas Hofmann?” Mats smirked.

Roman groaned. “Damn it. Why did you know that?”

“Oh I have a pair of eyes and a good observation skill.” Mats replied smugly. “Then why did you ask me?”

“I want to know for sure and seeing that you close with Erik currently, you would realize something. Besides, it’s fun to see your face when you’re panic.”

Roman groaned again. “If I had known that you knew, I would say Jonas’ name immediately and be done with it instead of having conversation like that.”

“Well, tough luck. Thanks for your info by the way.” Mats patted his shoulders again and walked away, leaving Roman staring with jaws dropped at him.

* * *

 

“Do you have a plan after practice?” Marcel asked Marco after training. Marco shrugged. “Auba and I will hang around at my flat to play FIFA. Why?”

“Do you mind if I tag along? I feel bored and don’t know what to do.”

“Of course. Do you want to come straight after practice?”

“Nah, I have some errands to do first, then I’ll stop by in your flat. Is it okay?”

“Fine by me. See you later.”

“Yeah.”

 

Marco’s flat, an hour later.

Marcel came to Marco’s flat and greeted with a sight of Marco and Auba sitting on the couch side by side and giggling at something. Marcel cleared his throat. “I hope I don’t interrupt something.”

“No, of course not. We didn’t do anything _bad._ ” Auba replied with smirked. Besides him, Marco looked like a little bit flushed. Marcel refraining himself not to roll his eyes.

“Okay, what do you do? Don’t you say that you would play FIFA?” Marcel asked and sat in front of them.

“Yes, we are. But we grew tired and decided to watch TV and chatted.” Marco answered. “Chat about what?”

Auba shrugged and replied, “Random things.”

Perfect. 

“Oh, I have a question. Your celebration with Batman and Robin thing is very creative. Do you have a plan for another celebration?” Marcel asked with curiosity. He was sure this is gonna be fun.

Auba musing while Marco frowned. “We don’t know about that.” Auba replied honestly.

Marcel shrugged and then his face lit up a little. “Hey Auba, why don’t you celebrate as Spider-man again?”

Auba frowned and asked. “If I became Spider-man, who is Marco gonna be?” Marco nodded, “Yeah, who am I gonna be? Mary Jane?”

“There’s another person besides Mary Jane.” Marcel said. “Who?” Marco asked curiously.

Marcel grinned. “You could be Gwen Stacey. You already have a blond hair.”

Auba laughed while Marco pouted a little. “Very funny.”

“But seriously. There’s a lot of superhero. You could be Thor and Loki. Then when one of you score a goal, Auba could wear Thor helmet while you wear Loki’s. That would be great.” Marcel explained enthusiastically.

“But Thor and Loki is an enemy.” Auba said.

“They’re half brother.” Marcel defended. “That becomes enemy.” Marco continued.

Marcel sighed, “Okay, you can’t be them. How about one of you become Hawkeye?”

“Yeah, I could bring a fake bow.” Auba said.

“And I become Black Widow? No thanks.”

“Hey, how about using Game of Thrones reference?”

“Like what?” Marco asked. “Bring a banner with BVB symbol and write ‘BVB is coming’?”

Auba laughed. “That’s crazy.” Marco just grinned.

“I know. How about you become Jack and Rose?” Marcel suggested again.

“Jack and Rose?” Marco asked confused.

“Titanic.”

“Titanic?” Auba asked interested. “Which scene?”

“The ‘I’m Flying’ scene. You know, Marco could pretend to be Rose and stretch both his arms. Then you could pretend to be Jack, standing behind him and hugging his waist. It would be awesome!” Marcel shouted excitedly.

Marco blushed furiously and spluttered, “No it’s not. Why am I the one who become Rose?”

Auba looked at him and said teasingly, “Well you’re the cute and pretty one between us.”

“I’m not cute and pretty.” Marco sulked. Auba just smirked and caressing Marco’s nape with his right hand.

“Actually Marco, Auba’s right. Between both of you, Auba looks manlier.” Marcel stated. Marco glared at him, “He’s not.”

“He is.” “I am”

Marcel and Auba shared a grin while Marco pouted a little.

“You guys are annoying.” Marco said less annoyed. Auba smirked and said, “Don’t worry, no matter what people say, you’ll always be attractive in my eyes.”

Marco blushed harder and covered his face with his hands.

In front of them, Marcel smirked gleefully.

Baby step, fellas, baby step.

* * *

 

Mats’ flat – at night

“How’s the progress, gentleman?” Mats asked.

“I found the perfect man for Hoffi. We could rely on Manni.” Neven replied. Mats hummed. “Great idea. It could work. How about you, Marcel?”

“Auba admitted that Marco is cute and pretty. And, Auba finds him attractive, no matter what.” Marcel grinned.

“Good progress. You know, Roman confessed that Erik sometimes stalked Hoffi. That’s green light. Now, the next step begins.” Mats smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it?  
> Thanks for all comments and kudos.  
> Love you all. :)


	3. Day 2 : Toddler Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another steps have been taken. It would turn out good, or it would turn out bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's another chapter.  
> I'm sorry, I planned this to be posted yesterday. But I got distracted.  
> There's a hint of Schweinski and Gerlonso.  
> So, enjoy!
> 
> Everything in this story doesn't have a relation whatsoever with the real players.  
> It's pure imagination.

Day 2

Marco was nervous. He was fidgeting in his room, waiting for Auba to pick him up for training. Ever since yesterday, Marco couldn’t shake off Auba’s words from his mind. That he looked cute, and pretty, and attractive no matter what. God, was that a joke? Was it common to call your teammates pretty? Cute? Marco couldn’t remember if he had ever done that.

Marco was startled when his phone rang. Auba had already in front of his house. Marco took his bag and went outside. He prayed that Auba wouldn’t notice his awkward behavior.

When Marco sat in Auba’s car, the first thing he saw was Auba’s grin. Marco smiled awkwardly. “Hi, bro. Ready for today?” Auba asked cheerfully. Marco just nodded. Seeing that, Auba frowned a little. “You’re not sick, are you?” Auba asked again and put his right hand on Marco’s forehead.

Damn.

“I, I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Marco stammered. Auba just frowned but decided to let it go. “If you say so.”

“Really, I’m okay. I think I just miss driving.” Marco lied.

 _Pathetic, Reus, pathetic. That’s the reason that you could come up with?_ Marco thought inwardly.

Auba smiled. “You can drive again when you get your license. It will be not long, right?”

“Yeah. But I feel like a burden. You always pick me up and and drive me home. Don’t you get bored or tired with that?” Marco asked self consciously. Auba shook his head, “Nah. I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“I’m not.”

Marco was lost for words for a second, but then he whispered, “Thanks, I guess.” Auba just hmmed.

Marco’s mind kept jumping in his head. He felt awkward around Auba. He knew that it had something to do with his feeling. He tried to repress it, but yesterday conversation kept replaying again and again. Marco didn’t realize that he mused until he felt Auba pinched his left cheek.

“Ow, what the hell. What are you doing?!” Marco swatted Auba’s hand away.

“You are having a negative thinking. Stop that.” Auba replied.

“I don’t have a negative thinking.” Marco answered easily.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t. Even if I have, how do you know that?” Marco challenged.

“Your eyes look a little bit dull and you play with your lower lip when you feel distraught.” Auba answered without moving his eyes from the road.

Marco was surprised, to be honest. “Am I?”

“Yes.” Auba replied and added, “Smile, Marco. You’ll be prettier when you smile.”

Marco felt like his face and neck were on fire. “You’re joking. Everyone will be prettier when they smile.” Marco stammered.

Auba shrugged. “Yeah, but you’re not everyone. You’re special to me, so I want to see you happy.”

Marco was sure his face was red as tomato and he didn’t know what to say. In a split of second, he decided to shrugged off Auba’s words as a joke.

“Aw, stop it. You make me blush.” Marco said lightly. Besides him, Auba smirked and muttered, “That’s the point.”

Marco decided to keep silent and watched the landscape outside the window.

Man, he was so screwed.

* * *

 

The first thing Mats did when he came to the training was searching for Manni. Neven said Manni agreed to help them to flirt with Jonas and make Erik jealous. Mats just need to make sure of that.

“Manni!” Mats shouted as he saw Manni was getting ready to practice. “Hey Mats. What’s up?” Manni asked casually. Mats dragged him to a secluded corner and asked in a hushed voice, “You’re agree to help me with Jonas and Erik?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s the deal?” Mats asked again. Manni shrugged, “I get a privileged to choose whoever I want for roommate for a month, a right to be locker room’s DJ for a week, and two days off from training.”

Mats felt his jaws dropped. “Neven offered you that much?”

“Well, he seemed desperate so he agreed with my deal immediately.”

“Whoever said you’re an angel was either blind or bias.” Mats shook his head pitifully. Manni smirked, “I know I will be troubled when I agree to help you lots. The last thing that I could do was getting something small in return.”

“Yeah, whatever. So, when do you plan to act?” Mats asked seriously.

“I’ll do it today. The faster the better.”

“Good. Keep me inform.” Mats said as he clap Manni’s right arm and walked away.

XXX

Poor Jonas didn’t feel something was weird when he came to training that day. He changed his clothes, help brought the equipment, and practiced like usual. He chatted a random things with his teammates and stared at Erik sometimes. He didn’t feel a hunch or something. Nothing.

At some point, Erik came towards him and started a small talk.

“Hi, Hoffi. How are you today?” Erik asked shyly. Jonas smiled widely and replied cheerfully, “I’m good. How about you Erik?”

“Never better. So I was just wondering if you want to hang around after training.”

“Oh. With who?” Jonas asked curiously. “Roman and I. We will go to my favorite cafe near here. You coming?” Erik asked hopefully.

Jonas was hesitated, but when he would answer he felt someone’s arm in his shoulder. He turned his head towards the intruder and surprised when he saw Manni smiled at him.

“Oh, hi Manni.What’s wrong?” Jonas said confused. Manni smiled wider and shrugged. “Nothing. You look great today, Hoffi.”

Jonas frowned and blushed a little. “Thanks, I guess?” Manni nodded and stared at Erik. His face was surprised, as if he just saw Erik there. “Oh, hi Erik. Didn’t see you there. Am I interrupting something?”

Erik shook his head and smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I just asked Hoffi if he wants to hang around after training, but I think-“

“Of course he wants. Do you mind if I tag along with you guys?” Manni rudely interrupted and grinned, still casually slung his arm around Jonas’ shoulder. Manni swore he could see Erik glared, but it just in a split of seconds.

“No problem. I’ll wait for you guys after training then.” Erik smiled and walked away without another words. Jonas watched him sadly.

“Hey, Hoffi.” Manni’s voice brought him back to reality. “What?”

“You look off. What’s wrong?” Manni asked with concerned expression on his face. Jonas just smiled and shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Okay then. Sorry I just kind of decided for you, and then tag along uninvited.”

“It’s okay, Manni.”

“Okay. Practice with me?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Marco felt helpless. He never felt this helpless before. He was in training , but his minds was far from training ground. He felt like he was a mess. He felt more aware of Auba’s words, behaviors, or touches. He felt like his body was on fire. He couldn’t keep up like this, he couldn’t.

“What’s wrong with you, Marco?” Marco jumped when someone asked him. He turned around and relieved when he saw Mats.

“Mats! I think I’m going crazy!” Marco panicked. Mats raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Marco dragged him far away from their teammates.

“You know I told you I liked Auba right? Yesterday Auba flirted with me. I thought he was joking like usual, but then he has done it again this morning. And I don’t know, but it feels different from before. I don’t-“

“Marco! Take a deep breath.” Mats interrupted. Marco stopped and tried to calm his nerves.

“Okay, talk again. Slowly.” Mats suggested.

“Mats, have you ever call your teammates pretty? Or cute? Or attractive no matter what?” Marco asked hurriedly with a freaked out expression on his face.

Mats appeared to be thinking. “No, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t?” Marco asked disbelieving. Mats shook his head.

“Is there anyone you know who call their teammates cute?”

“Hmm, let me see. I think Basti and Poldi call each other cute.”

Marco looked horrified now. “But they’re in relationship.”

“Yes, they are.”

“I’m not in a relationship with Auba.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Why was he calling me cute?”

“Because you’re cute?”

“Don’t mess with me.”

“Okay. Maybe because he likes you. More than a friend.”

“I don’t-“

“Bro! There you are.” Auba shouted and jogged towards them. Mats could see that Marco stiffened.

“Hey, Kapitan.”

“Hey Auba. You come to see Marco, I assume?” Mats asked. Auba nodded and then focused his attention to Marco. “You’re going to visit your parents after training, right? I’ll drive you.”

“If it’s okay with you?” Marco asked softly. “It’s okay.”

“Marco, could you please find Marcel and say that I want to talk with him?” Mats asked suddenly. Marco raised his eyebrows but nodded and walked away. Auba watched him and sighed.

“You okay, Auba?” Mats asked curiously.

“Yeah. I just need to figure something out.”

“Oh. What is it? Maybe I could help you.”

“It’s just, Marco seems off since this morning. Is he mad at me?”

Mats almost groaned. “I think he just has a lot of thing in his mind right now.” He said instead.

Auba sighed and muttered, “I shouldn’t have flirted with him and freaked him out.”

Mats’ eyes widened and he almost shouted, “What did you say?”

“I shouldn’t have flirted with him and freaked him out.” Auba repeated.

“You flirt with Marco?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your intention? Why did you flirt with him?” Mats interrogated.

“Am I going to get a shovel talk?” Auba asked and tensed a bit. Mats shook his head, “Not today.”

Auba relaxed. “I like Marco, okay. I want to be more than a friend or brother. But I think he doesn’t think that way.”

“Don’t give up. Maybe he just confused. Keep showering him with love, he’ll come around eventually.” Mats advised and walked away, leaving a confused Auba behind.

* * *

 

Erik had just finished changing and waited for Jonas and Roman. Oh and Manni. Erik frowned. Why did Manni hang around with Jonas and being touchy? Erik didn’t think that Manni was into PDA. He never saw Manni being touchy with everyone. Why was he with Jonas again? Erik felt like his chest and stomach was on fire. And not in a good way.

 _Maybe Manni just being nice with Hoffi. Maybe I read too much between it. There’s nothing going on between them._ Erik thought, tried to calm himself.

He was so busy thinking that he didn’t realize Roman had already sat and watching him on his left. Erik was out of his muse when Manni approached him.

“Hey, Erik. Where do we go?” Manni asked. Erik a little bit startled but quick to composure himself. “It’s a cafe near here. The name is Wonder Waffel Dortmund.”

“Oh I know that. Okay then. You can go first with Roman. I got my car.”

“What about Hoffi?” Erik asked frowning. “It’s okay. He’s with me.”

“I can wait for Hoffi..” Erik trailed but Manni shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Hoffi can be with me.”

“Is it okay?” Erik pushed again. “Yes. It’s a pleasure.” Manni smiled charmingly.

Erik looked defeated, but nodded. He asked Roman and they went off.

Manni grinned.

 _This is fun, but cruel. But mostly fun._ He thought.

He was sitting in the locker room and waited for Jonas. He texted Lars to let him know that something interesting was happening in his club. He just sent the text when Jonas approached him.

“Hey Manni. Where’s the others?”

“Oh, I told them to go off first and I’ll wait for you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got distracted and didn’t realize that I took so long.” Jonas said sheepishly. Manni stood up and dragged him to his car. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

XXX

Upon arriving at the cafe, Manni and Jonas spotted Erik and Roman immediately.

“Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Jonas apologized. “No problem.” Erik replied.

After ordered something, they were chatting about random things. Mostly about another league.

“How do you guys think about EPL this season?” Manni asked casually. He was sitting beside Jonas while Erik and Roman sat across him.

Jonas frowned. “I don’t know. EPL is always unpredictable for me. I’m not sure who’ll be the champion next year.” Roman nodded. “That’s true. But I think it wouldn’t be far from Arsenal, Chelsea, the Manchesters, Liverpool and Tottenham, maybe.”

“How about you Erik?” Manni asked. Erik shrugged. “I do not watch much about EPL, to be honest.”

“Hmm, I hope the best for Basti though.” Manni admitted. “Bastian Schweinsteiger? Who moved to United?” Roman frowned.

“Yes, that Basti.” Manni assured him. Roman still frowned and fidgeted in his chair. The others watch him amused. “You okay, Roman?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just– can I ask you something private? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.” Roman babbled.

“Sure, buddy. You know we’re teammate, right? You can ask anything whether it’s private or embarrassing.” Manni encouraged him. Jonas and Erik nodded along.

“Is it true that Schweinsteiger and Podolski have a thing going on between them?” Roman whispered hesitantly and blushed. Jonas and Erik watched him with wide eyed, while Manni looked like he contemplating something.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Manni asked cautiously. Roman sputtered, “No, god no. I just curious. When I saw them on international break, they looked so cheesy and full of love that I couldn’t help but embarrassed every time I saw them.”

Erik flinched as if he recalled something uncomfortable, Jonas looked puzzle, and Manni chuckled. “It’s true. They have a thing going on.”

Roman whistled in amazement. “How can they make it work? Isn’t Podolski in Galatasaray?”

Manni shrugged. “Eh, don’t know. That’s the power of love, I think. In the world of football, long distance relationship is not a strange thing.”

“That’s right. I think it will be very lucky if _you love your teammate_. So long distance relationship wouldn’t be a problem.” Roman agreed. Manni titled his head. He made an eye contact with Roman and realized that Roman talked about Jonas and Erik. He and Roman shared a smirk.

“That’s right. It will be hard playing in different team, let alone a different country.” Manni said again. “And how about a different continent? Like Gerrard and Alonso. It would be really hard.” Roman added gleefully.

Erik and Jonas were kept silent. They didn’t know what to say or what to do. They felt awkward because both of them like someone from their team.

“Why are we talking about this? Isn’t it a private thing?” Jonas asked timidly. Manni slung his arm around Jonas and brought him closer. “Because Hoffi it’s a good example if one of us here wants to be like them.”

“To be like them?” Jonas titled his head and looked at Manni in the eyes. He didn’t realize that Erik gritted his teeth when he saw the PDA.

Manni smiled charmingly. “Yes, like them. Be a couple with your teammate. What if I say I want to date you?”

Jonas blushed furiously while Roman made a choking noise. Erik gripped his knuckle tight and glared at Manni. He prevented himself from punching Manni on the face.

“I– I don’t know.” Jonas stuttered. Manni still smiling, but he tried so hard not to laugh seeing Erik reaction.

“You don’t like me that way, do you? Don’t worry. We have a lot of time. I’ll make you like me.” Manni grinned. They all were startled when Erik suddenly stood up, his body rigid with anger.

“I think it’s time for us to go home and rest. We have a practice early morning tomorrow. Come on, Hoffi. I’ll drive you home.” Erik said stiffly.

Manni smirked. “Don’t worry. I’ll take Hoffi home.”

“No, he’ll come with me.” Erik insisted. “No, really. I’ll be more than happy _to be with him.”_

“Why don’t we ask Hoffi then?” Erik challenged him. Jonas could see that they’re a hard tension between Erik and Manni even though he didn’t know why. To prevent anything bad from happening, Jonas decided to take an action. “Well, I guess I could go with Erik. Seeing he already know my house by heart.”

Erik restrained himself from grinning and clapping his hands cheerfully. Upon seeing Roman, he just remembered that Roman came with him. Roman saw Erik expression slowly turned to guilt and hurriedly spoke. “It’s okay, Erik. I can ask Manni to give me a lift. Is it okay Manni?”

“It’s alright.”

“Okay. We’re off then. See you tomorrow.” Erik said.

Manni and Roman grinned when they saw the way Erik gripped Jonas’ arm and lightly brushed his shoulder.

Roman broke the silent between them. “So, you know they are hopelessly in love with each other?”

“Yup.”

“I’ll take part in whatever scheme that you have.” Roman grinned.

“You would? Didn’t you say you embarrassed seeing cheesy couple?” Manni asked shocked.

“Yes, I do. But I feel feed up when I saw two people that clearly love each other but waiting so damn long to be together.”

Manni smirked. “You can help me then.”

XXX

Jonas kept silent when Erik driving him home. He felt that Erik upset, but he didn’t realize what happened. Was it something to do with him?

“Hoffi?” Erik called softly. “Yeah?”

“About what Manni’s said.. Will you date him if you like him?”

Jonas felt himself blushing. “I don’t know. I do not like him that way.”

“Hmm. If someday you like him back, would you date him?” Erik asked again.

Jonas thought about that. He did want to date someone from his team. But that person was not Manni. That person was someone currently sitting beside him. What a mess.

“Maybe I will.”

Erik gripped his steering wheel tighter.

He calmed his nerves before asked again. “Do you.. do you like someone in our team?” _I hope you like me like I like you._

“Hmm.. yeah. I do.” _It’s you, idiot._

“Oh. Is he know?” _Who is the guy? Maybe I can punch him in the face._

“No, he doesn’t.” _I hope you know though._

“He’ll be lucky to have you.” _I would love you with all my heart if you were mine._

“You think so?” _Do you mean it?_

“I know so.” _I love you._

“Thanks, Erik.” _I love you._

* * *

 

Mats’ flat – at night

“It’s a little bit crazy how the situation changing faster than we predicted, isn’t it?” Marcel asked.

Mats nodded. “That’s right. Auba has already made a move. The only thing that can be a problem is Marco’s reaction. He seemed a little bit freaked out with the whole thing.”

Neven frowned. “Why? Doesn’t he like Auba too?”

“He does. Marco freaked out because he thinks thing will be changed from now on, and he doesn’t sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Huh, didn’t take Marco as pessimist.” Neven mused. Marcel shrugged.

“Oh, Manni called me. He said Erik got really jealous when he flirted with Hoffi. He said it wouldn’t be long before Erik snapped and took Hoffi for himself. Didn’t know Erik as an alpha male type.” Neven reported.

Suddenly Mats squinted his eyes towards Neven. “I just remembered that I have something to say to you, Neven.”

“What is it?”

“Why did you promise a lot of thing for Manni?!”

“He was the only option I have! And I couldn’t say no when he spoke with such a convincing tone. Don’t forget his innocent expression!” Neven defended himself.

Marcel snorted. “So much for an angel, huh?”

Mats sighed. “Never mind. At least he’s good at his mission. Tomorrow, there will be another development.”

“Can’t wait for it.” Marcel grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it?  
> Oh, Wonder Waffel Dortmund cafe is real.  
> I did a research.  
> Thanks for every people who read, comment or give a kudos.  
> I love you all. :)


	4. Day 3 : Pre-teen Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another drama. It was hard to be a captain of Borussia Dortmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> I'm sorry it's a little bit late.  
> From nowadays, I will update once a week.  
> College was started last Monday and it was crazy.  
> So, here it is.
> 
> Everything in this story doesn't have a relation whatsoever with the real players.  
> It's pure imagination.

Day 3

Jonas started that day with a smile. Even since yesterday, he couldn’t stop smiling. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks several times to try to leave the daydreaming zone. He was startled when his phone suddenly started ringing. He took it on top of the couch and frowned when he saw Manni’s ID. “Hallo?”

“Hoffi! Are you still at home?” Manni asked cheerfully.

“Yes, I am. Why?”

“I’ll come and pick you up. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Manni explained.

Jonas raised his eyebrows. “You don’t have to, Manni. I can drive myself.”

“I want to go with you. Please?” Manni begged. Jonas could picture him wide eyed and pouted a bit and smiled. “Okay. I’ll give you a chance to pick me up.” Jonas teased.

He heard Manni chuckled. “Thanks. See you soon.”

“See you.” Jonas said.

True to his words, twenty minutes later Manni called him to let him know that he has already been at the front yard. Jonas took his bag, locked his house, and approached Manni’s car. Then he came in and grinned at him. “It’s a very nice of you to pick me up.”

Manni grinned back and shrugged. “It’s what a gentlemen do.”

“Oh? Are you classifying yourself as a gentleman?” Jonas teased. Manni scoffed and started driving. “I am. You just don’t know that.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. Why? You interested to find out just how gentleman I am?”

“It will not hurt to try.” Jonas shrugged.

“The game’s on then.” Manni decided.

Jonas chuckled. Then he grew quiet when he saw Manni sort of watched him while driving.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Jonas asked uncomfortable. It’s the way Manni looked at him that made him conscious about himself.

“Nah, it’s just, you have a beautiful laugh. You sound so care free and happy. It’s nice to hear it.” Manni explained without turned his head from the road. Jonas blushed hearing that. “It’s not true.” He muttered weakly.

“It’s true. Don’t deny it. Keep smiling, laughing, it’s nice to hear. But sometimes you just stop and look sad. Why?” Manni asked carefully. He wanted Jonas to confess his feeling towards Erik.

Jonas grew quiet and avoided Manni’s gaze. He didn’t want to say that sometimes he felt sad when he saw Erik. But Manni was so kind, and he felt that he can trust him. So, Jonas decided to tell him. “It’s because of Erik.”

Manni frowned, pretending that he knew nothing. “Erik? What do you mean?”

“I like him.”

“Everyone likes him. He’s a good man, charming, and-“

“I like him more than a friend.” Jonas interrupted. Manni grew silent for a seconds. Jonas thought that Manni felt uneasy with his confession, so he decided to shrug it off. “Never mind. It’s just me being stupid. I-“

“I don’t understand. What’s so sad about that? You like him, then talk to him.” Now Manni was the one interrupted.

“It’s not that simple, Manni. What should I say? I don’t even know if he likes me back.”

“I’m sure he also likes you.”

“I don’t think he likes me like I am.” Jonas replied. Then he pouted and crossed his hands in front of his chest. He looked like a petulant kid, but he didn’t care.

Manni shook his head in disbelief. Seeing Jonas was a little bit upset, he decided to change the subject. “Mind if I ask you why do you like Erik?”

Jonas shrugged. “I don’t know, to be honest. We were a teammate in youth club, then at U-21 NT. I always do stuffs with him, talk to him, ask for his opinion, etc etc. He always be there for me, in good, in bad. Then one day I just realized that I fall so hard for him.”

Manni listened intently. It’s must be really hard for both Jonas and Erik. They attracted to each other but didn’t realized it and decided to keep silent. It would make people crazy. It made him crazy.

“Hoffi, listen to me. You are a very charming person. I’m sure Erik think so too. You should tell him.”

“No. Please do not tell him.”

“I won’t.”

“Make a promise to me.” Jonas insisted. Manni chuckled. “I promise, and I’ll keep my promise. What kind of gentleman I am if I break promises?”

Jonas grinned. “You really should prove yourself to me.”

Manni smirked. “I’ll do my best.”

XXX

Erik came early as usual. Today they had a morning practice. Erik loved morning. The fresh air, warm sunlight, chirping bird, chilly condition, he loved it all. But today was an exception. He just came out from his car and in the process of taking his bag when another car came and parked beside his. He looked up and felt his blood ran cold. He saw Jonas and Manni came out from Manni’s car.

Erik was so busy staring frozen at them that he didn’t realize Jonas was standing in front of him. “Erik? Are you okay?” Jonas asked and waved his hand in front of Erik. When Erik still wasn’t reacted, Jonas put his left hand at Erik’s face.

Erik felt like he had been slapped. “Hoffi? What are you doing?” He stammered. He saw Jonas frown deepen and pulled his hand back. “You’re stood here frozen.” Jonas said.

“I- it’s okay. I think I just lost in my thought.” Erik replied lamely. Jonas still frowning and smile weakly. “Let’s go.” Jonas said. Erik smiled back and followed him to the training ground. Manni watched them not far way and smirked.

When they came into the locker room, they only saw Mats. It’s still a lit bit early, it’s no surprise that their teammates haven’t come yet. Mats was busy tying his shoe when Jonas came into the locker room, followed by a grumpy looking Erik and smirking Manni. He raised his eyebrows and made an eye contact with Manni. Manni eyes shining mischievously and Mats restrained himself from grinning.

“Morning, boys. How are you today?” Mats asked cheerfully. Jonas smiled back cheerfully and replied, “I’m great captain.” While Erik just muttered something that sounded ‘annoyed’. Manni smiled charmingly. “Never better. I just came to training with Hoffi.”

“Oh? Are you guys together?” Mats asked casually. Manni said yes simultaneously with Jonas who said no. Mats looked at them pointedly.

Jonas looked sheepish and explained, “I mean, no, we do not together _together_. But yes, we _come here_ together.”

Mats looked at them amused and then saw that Erik frowned and closed his locker door harder than normal. He decided to make the young defender suffered a little.

“So, Hoffi. What do you mean you’re not together _together?”_

Jonas blushed. “Ehm, it’s nothing?” he stuttered. Manni chuckled. “I said that I like Hoffi yesterday, but it seemed that he does not feel the same.”

“I’m sorry Manni.” Mats said. Jonas was lost for words when Manni held his waist and replied, “It’s okay. I’ll keep trying to make you mine, hm?”

Erik slammed his locker door hard again and rushed to the pitch. He didn’t want to see Manni all over Jonas. Mats and Manni looked at him amused while Jonas looked concern. “Erik seems strange since yesterday. Do you know why?”

Manni shrugged and then Mats said, “I don’t know. Maybe you should go after him, Hoffi. Make sure he’s okay.” Jonas hurried and went after Erik.

Manni chuckled when he was sure Jonas was far. “You should see Erik’s face when he saw me and Jonas came together this morning. He looked shock and ready to punch me.”

Mats smirked. “I think you should be careful, Manni. You’re life is in danger.”

“Oh fuck off.” Mats laughed. He was stopped when Marcel, Neven, and Roman Bürki came. Marcel and Neven looked as their usual self, but Roman frowned when he saw his teammates.

Manni greeted him cheerfully. “Roman! My new wingman.”

“What wingman?” Marcel asked.

“He volunteered to help me make Erik jealous.” Manni explained.

“You’ll do that?” Marcel asked wide eyed. Neven looked at Roman disbelieving. “You sure you want to do that?” Roman squirmed under their gazes. “Yes?”

“Are you sure you want to trouble yourself with our club current drama?” Marcel asked again with so much surprise in his tone. Roman just nodded.

Neven chimed in. “You really really sure? No offense, but you’re a new guy and you already want to help us solve the romantic comedy problem in our team? I must warn you that it will make you half crazy, at least.”

Roman looked hesitated but then Manni scolded both Marcel and Neven. “Oi! Don’t scare away my new wingman. What do you think you are doing?”

“Save his innocence and sanity from our team craziness!” Marcel defended. Manni glared. Roman decided that it was time for him to speak. “I don’t mind, really. I really want to see them happy, and this way I feel I grow closer to you guys.”

Neven patted his back and muttered “saint”, Marcel shook his head, and Mats smirked. “Good. You’re in charge of bringing Erik near Hoffi every time Manni flirts with him.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

XXX

Erik was busy taking a breath and standing in the sideline when he felt someone approached him. Then he felt that someone put his hand on his waist. When he turned his head, his body tensed because Jonas was there.

“Are you okay, Erik?” Jonas asked and titled his head. Erik had an urge to pinch Hoffi’s cheek, but didn’t do anything. He realized that he didn’t answer Hoffi’s yet. “I’m okay, really. Thanks for asking Hoffi.”

He felt Jonas’ hand tightened on his waist and he decided to sling and arm around Jonas’ shoulder. He inhaled the scent of Jonas’ hair to calm himself. Erik tried to reason with himself.

_Hoffi is here, he’s not in the locker room with Manni. He said that he didn’t have the same feeling. It’s okay, Erik, calm yourself._

For a moment, Erik just enjoyed half hugging Jonas and did nothing. That’s it, until Manni came and asked Jonas to be his partner in training. Jonas agreed and smiled while Erik glared at Manni. Jonas was pretty clueless that Manni has to stop himself from chuckling.

Jonas gave Erik a little smile and then they sauntered off, leaving Erik glaring at Manni’s back. He kept glaring while Roman approached him.

“What are you doing, Erik?” Roman asked curiously.

“Stalking.” Erik said shortly. Roman bit back a chuckle. “Oh. Stalking who?”

“Jonas Hofmann.” Erik replied, his gaze never leaving Jonas across the field.

“Oh, okay. What did you do that? He was with Manni at the moment. Wow, they look good together.” Roman said innocently. Erik gritted his teeth and looked at Roman. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ehm, it’s just I feel that Manni really likes Jonas. If they got together, they would be such a cute couple. Manni looks like an alpha male type that will do everything to protect his boyfriend. Oh look! What Manni doing carrying Jonas like that.”

Erik snapped his neck towards Jonas and Manni and he felt his blood boiled. Across the field, Manni was lifting Jonas off the ground and Jonas seemed to circle his arm towards Manni’s neck. They were laughing like a child.

“What the hell!” Erik cursed. Roman looked at him amused. “Why? They looked good together, am I right? I bet they are going to date soon.”

Erik fisted his hands. “Yeah? Not if I’m interfered.”

With that words, Erik came approaching Jonas and Manni. When they saw him, Jonas blushed and looked awkward while Manni looked indifference.

“Hi, Erik. What’s up?” Manni asked casually. Erik nodded once as a greeting to Manni and turned his attention towards Jonas. “Hoffi, come practice with me?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Erik, but Hoffi is with me first.” Manni said sternly. Even though he was just pretended to want to date Jonas, he genuinely likes Jonas as a friend. And he didn’t plan to just let Erik came towards them and demanded Jonas to come with him. Manni didn’t want Erik got possessive over Jonas without explaining his intention. Jonas didn’t deserve that.

“What do you mean, Manni?” Erik asked rigidly. Jonas frowned feeling the tension between them. He wanted to do something, anything, but then Mats called him and demanded him to come over there. Jonas gave a last glance before he sauntered off. Without Jonas there to listen to their conversation anymore, Manni decided to be blunt with Erik.

“What I mean is, you do not own Hoffi, Erik. You do not have a right to demand anything from him.” Manni replied. Hearing that, Erik stiffened. “Oh I don’t have a right but you do. Is that what you implying?”

“No. I have the same position as you. Both of us do not own Hoffi. But I decide to change that soon.” Manni said confidently. Erik narrowed his eyes. “Be prepare, then. I won’t let that happen.”

“Why? Because he’s you’re best friend?” Manni mocked.

“Because I love him.”

“Don’t you think it’s too early to assume that you love him?”

“No, it isn’t.” With that last words, Erik left Manni without waiting for Manni’s response. He determined to show Jonas that he was the right person for him. Not Manni, not anyone else. _Him_. Little did he know, Manni smirked knowingly.

XXX

Marco fidgeted almost all day. He realized his feeling for Auba began to show. So, he decided to avoid Auba for sometimes. So far, he had a major fail. In the morning, he tried to call his teammates to give him a lift to training. First he called Manni, but the fucker said he would pick Hoffi up. Then he tried Mats, Marcel, Neven, Matze, Shinji, and almost everyone for that matter. But all of them couldn’t, for one reason or another. It is liked the universe was joking with his life. It sucked to not have a driver license.

So, Auba picked him up that day. Like always. He tried to act cool and calm, but he couldn’t. He was sure Auba realized something was wrong with him, but he decided to keep silent. For that, Marco was very grateful. Then Marco was acted like nothing happened. He was doing his training like usual, teasing his teammates, acting like a child, that sort of thing. But Marco knew Auba was watching him the entire time.

Marco was so lost in his thought that he jumped when he felt someone’s sneaked their arms around his waist from behind. Marco turned around and felt his cheeks turned red when he saw Auba.

“Auba. What are you doing?” Marco stammered. He felt Auba tightened his arms. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Marco jolted and frowned. “Why? What do you apologize for?”

Auba watched him with an unreadable expression and sighed. “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable with the way I acted. I don’t want you to feel distress.”

Marco was stunned and frowned harder. What Auba mean by that?

Seeing Marco’s expression, Auba explained it. “You’ve been off since I flirt with you. I don’t want to see you sad, for whatever reason you feel that way. Just- tell me to stop, and I would.”

Marco throat tightened. Here he was just thinking about himself while Auba was always thinking about him. Marco wanted to ask if Auba genuinely like him, if his feeling was reciprocated, and begged to just please hug and kiss him already. But Marco couldn’t. There’s still doubt lingering in the back of his mind. He needed more time to sort out his feeling. So Marco nodded.

“Apology accepted. Just don’t do that kind of stuff again, yeah?” Marco tried to grin. Auba exhaled and chuckled, relieved was clearly showing on his face. “I won’t. You’re my best bro. I don’t want to lose you.”

Marco felt his heart was ripped when he heard that. Best bro, yeah right. Marco felt numb when Auba hugged him. He was sure a seconds ago, the idea of him and Auba in a relationship was ridiculous. Now, when Auba hugging him after saying he wast his best bro was felt wrong. Marco kind of hate himself to feel so conflicted about this.

When Auba released him, Marco felt like he missed Auba warm body already. Auba patted his left cheek and smiled. “Come wait for me after training, okay. I’ll drive you home. I need to talk to coach first.”

Marco just nodded. Then Auba walked away towards the coach. Marco forced his legs to move to the locker room. Training was over and he needed a shower. He was walking slowly and found Mats alongside him.

“Hey, Woody. What’s with the long face?” Mats asked, concern was concealed by a curiosity. Marco smiled weakly. “It’s nothing, captain.”

“Aw, come on. You’re my vice captain, brother, and a troublemaker who makes my life miserable. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just need to sort out my feeling right now.”

Mats bit his lip. He wanted to ask more, but Marco looked so dejected he wasn’t sure if asking was appropriate or not. He decided to change the topic.

“Hey, I remembered that yesterday you visited your parent. How is it going?”

Marco face lighted up. “It’s good. I miss them so much. I also played with little Nico and watched my little niece.”

“That’s great. Is Auba come with you?”

Marco face turned to its miserable form. “Yes, he is.”

Mats raised his eyebrows and couldn’t help but felt amused. Nowadays, Marco’s mood was associated with Auba. “Did he meet your parents then?”

“He’s not only met with my parents, but also my sisters, my nephew, and my niece.”

“Do they like him?” Mats asked curiously. Marco grunted. “They adore him of course. Auba is charming and polite.”

“And he plays for Die Borussen and commits himself until 2020.” Mats added.

“And that. He is practically a hero in my families’ eyes.”

“That’s cool. How about you? Have you met Curtys?”

“Yes, I have. He’s an adorable little boy. Auba brought him while I brought Nico. They became a playmate fast.”

Mats smiled fondly. “You’re very good with kid, Mar.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You and Auba will be a great parents together.” Mats mused. Marco groaned. “Stop it Mats. Don’t give me a mental image. I was a mess already.”

Mats moaned. “Why? What happened? You guys look chummy together.”

“I still need time.” Marco answered shortly before he walked away to his locker and went to take a shower. Mats felt like pulling his hair and groaned in frustration. How much time did Marco need to figure out that Auba was genuinely head over heel towards him? He needed a new plan soon.

Mats took a short time to shower and hurriedly dressed up. He was waiting for a majority of his team to be in the locker room when he made an announcement. “Guys, today there will be a bonding season between us in Matze’s place, like right now. You guys knew Matze’s. I do not force anyone to come. If you have an errand or an important matter, you don’t have to. There will be another time. Is it clear?”

Mats looked around and found that everyone was surprised. But then they shrugged and nodded. Except Matze. He looked at Mats incredulously seeing that he didn’t remember he has volunteered his place to be their bonding session today. He opened his mouth to say ‘what the fuck Mats’ but Mats silenced him with a glare. Matze shut his mouth immediately. Mats a good person. He must be have a good reason to decide something like this. That was Matze tried to have a positive thinking.

XXX

Matze’s flat, after training..

It’s turned out to be just a bunch of people that came to Matze’s. Mainly the younger ones. A lot of people had an errand to do, and Mats kind of made up the bonding session just a half an hour ago anyway. So, there’s Matze, Mats, Marcel, Neven, Auba, Marco, Jonas, Erik, Roman Bürki, Julian Weigl, Manni, Shinji, and Adnan Januzaj. They all sat in the Matze’s living room, some of them sat on the couch and the others on the floor.

Julian Weigl and Adnan Januzaj looked awkward as hell, seeing that they’re new and still young. Auba made a small conversation with them to make them felt at ease. Beside Auba, Marco watched them with a pensive face. Matze sat between Erik and Manni. Jonas sat in front of them and busy chatting with Shinji about some games. The rest were huddled in the corner and watched their teammates.

Mats clapped his hands. “Okay, thanks for coming, guys. We’ll do some Q&A to know more about each other. Especially for the new members. Let’s just start.”

Julian looked a little bit panicked. “The question isn’t like truth or dare game, right?”

Neven scoffed. “Of course not. We’re not teenager anymore-“ One look towards Julian’s innocent eyes and Neven corrected himself. “Most of us are not teenager anymore.”

Julian sighed and Auba patted his head. Mats restrained himself from cooing. He has a weakness with such an innocent human being. That’s why he determined to take care of his teammates, especially the younger ones.

Marcel rolled his eyes seeing his captain started to look a little bit creepy. “Let’s just start. Auba, if you get two free tickets for Jay-Z concert, who do you invite to come with you?” Marcel started.

Auba grinned and slung his arm around Marco. “Him of course.” Auba said confidently. Marco grinned back. Most of their teammates restrained themselves from fake gagging and rolling their eyes.

“I should have never asked. Okay, pick someone.” Marcel muttered. Auba’s gaze landed on Shinji and smirked. “Shinji, Ilkay or Kevin?”

Shinji blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know, they’re both my best friend.”

“Just take them both. Nobody judges you.” Neven gave an advice. Shinji’s face redder hearing that statement. Everyone chuckled except Julian and Adnan who frowned.

Shinji cleared his throat. “Okay, Julian. Who is the nicest one in here?”

Julian thought for a while and whispered. “Aubameyang.”

Auba smirked while Mats shrieked. “What?! How could you choose Auba? He’s definitely not the nicest. He played a prank on you, for God sake.”

Julian fidgeted and replied timidly. “But I feel welcome in his presence.”

Auba smirk widened. “Hear that captain? I’m a good person.”

Mats shook his head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Marcel watched and realized that Marco looked a little bit strange.

_Could it be because he is jealous?_ _No, that doesn’t feel right._ Marcel thought.

Mats grumbled and hurried Julian to pick another victim. Julian chose Adnan. “Do you face any difficulties in our team?”

Adnan smiled. “The main problem for me is the different atmosphere, but I will adapt. Besides that, everybody is very welcome. I like it here.”

Mats cooed in his heart. Such an adorable little boy. “Don’t worry. We will help you go through it. If you have something bothering you, just ask me or any of them.” Mats said. Adnan face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

“Oh, but don’t ask Marco or Auba. They will mess with you.” Shinji pipped in. Marco sputtered while Auba shouted with indignity ‘hey!’.

Adnan chuckled and picked Mats. “Captain, what is the sort of the thing that makes you want to bang your head on the wall?”

Mats almost replied with ‘seeing my friends love each other but they’re too dumb to notice it’ but he was snapped out of his mind when he felt Neven poked his rib with his elbow. “Ehm, I want to bang my head on the wall if I see my friends ignore something obvious because they’re a stubborn ass. Or when I know my friends love each other but they’re too afraid to admit it.”

Auba looked pensive. Jonas fidgeted on the couch while Erik fisted his hands. Marco narrowed his eyes hearing that while Neven face palmed. Subtle, Mats, subtle.

“Okay! Picked the next victim, captain.” Matze urged him. Mats looked his gaze on Jonas. “Hoffi, who is the most attractive person in this room?”

Jonas cheeks turned red and he thought carefully. Manni smirked and decided to tease him. “Don’t be shy, Hoffi. I will be flattered if you choose me, but I’m not offended if it wasn’t.”

Erik scoffed. “Like he will choose you.” Manni narrowed his eyes. “What did you say?”

“What makes you think that Hoffi will choose you?”

“What makes you think he wouldn’t?” Manni argued. Roman decided to break it off. “Okay, let’s just hear Hoffi’s opinion.”

Jonas fidgeted when he felt the attention was turned on him. “Ehm, I think the most attractive one in this room is Marco.”

Marco whooped gleefully and stood up to hug Jonas. Jonas laughed and hugged him back. Erik and Auba narrowed their eyes simultaneously. Everyone else, exclude Julian, Adnan, and Shinji, was looked shocked.

“Damn it, Hoffi opened a can of worms.”Neven muttered. Mats decided to take a damage control. “Hoffi, it’s not good to lie. Everybody knows that I’m the most attractive person in this room.”

Marco scoffed. “It’s not good to brainwash an innocent soul, Mats.”

Matze groaned. “Oh, shut up you guys. I’ll vote for Roman to be the most attractive one in this room.” Hearing that, Roman looked like a deer in the headlight.

“Is it a voting time? I’ll choose Roman as well.” Shinji said. Erik and Manni simultaneously said ‘Hoffi’ and then glared at each other.

In the end, Roman won. He was voted by Matze, Julian, Adnan, Shinji, Marcel, and Neven. Seeing that the situation was starting to feel tense, Mats decided to end the bonding session.

XXX

After some people went home, Mats, Marcel, Matze, and Neven discussed the current ‘situation’.

Mats was pacing in front of the couch and grunted. “Why Hoffi said Marco, he should have just said Roman. It would save us from trouble.”

Matze frowned. “He just said Marco was attractive. What’s wrong with that?”

The three musketeers looked at him with disbelief. “Don’t you know there’s rumor between Marco and Hoffi?” Neven asked incredulously.

“What rumor?” Matze said confused. “Huh, where were you when the rumor’s flying?” Marcel asked.

Matze shrugged and replied, “I was with the NT?”

“Right. The rumor didn’t last long, not even a week, but it’s a trouble.” Neven clarified.

“What rumor we are talking about?!” Matze shouted impatiently.

“The rumor that said they were something going on between Marco and Hoffi.” Marcel answered.

Matze frowned. “What? That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it isn’t. Marco and Hoffi are close, they’re like a brother. Someone said they had something going on. At that time, Auba believed it and grew distance with Marco. He hang around with younger players and busy took them under his wings. Meanwhile, Erik did too and spent his time with Roman instead of Hoffi.” Neven explained.

Realization dawned on Matze like a light bulb being turned on. “And today Hoffi said Marco’s the most attractive one and they hugged gleefully afterwards. What would Auba and Erik think?”

Mats looked distracted. Then he turned his head towards Neven and Marcel. “You guys kept an eye to our couples during the bonding mission, right? What is the conclusion?”

Marcel decided to speak first. “Marco seemed a little bit off when Auba interacted with Julian. I thought it was a jealousy, but it isn’t. It’s insecurity. Auba looked like his usual self, except when he heard Hoffi’s answer. I think it shook him off.”

Mats nodded. “Marcel, I need you to speak with Auba. Make him tell you about his situation with Marco. I doubt Marco will be cooperated with us.”

“Aye aye captain.”

“Neven, how about you?”

Neven smirked. “I think we will see a lot more alpha male act from Erik towards Hoffi. Erik was quite jealous with Manni attempt to flirt with Hoffi. Now, he should accept the fact that Marco could be his rival too. And the fact that little Hoffi is clueless makes it a bit harder and interesting.”

Matze whistled. “Wow. You guys really take this mission seriously. I’d say I’m impressed.”

Mats chuckled. “At least one of our project on the edge of successful. I would say this bonding session was useful.”

Marcel grunted. “No, it isn’t. You make it harder for my project.”

Mats shrugged. “Eh, don’t blame me if Marco is stubborn.”

Marcel groaned.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how is it?  
> I like Reus and Hofmann together. They're so cute.  
> Actually first I have already written like half page of this chapter.  
> But I didn't like it so I started over. And that's one of the reason for the late update.  
> Then I am in the senior year in college. That's crazy.  
> I mean, I have a class at 7 AM on Monday. That's cruel.  
> Anyway, thanks for everyone who read, give a comment and kudos.  
> I love you guys.


	5. Day 4 : Teenager Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice and drastic measures have been taken. Let's hope for the best results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this story doesn't have a relation whatsoever with the real players.  
> It's pure imagination.

Day 4

Marco waited anxiously in his flat. He needed someone to talk to, someone neutral, someone like him. So, he called Jonas Hofmann and asked whether he could pick him up or not. Jonas said yes, and on his way to Marco’s. Marco waited nervously. He called Auba this morning, and said that he would go to training with Hoffi instead of him. Auba just hummed and gave an affirmative. Still, Marco couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling in his chest.

He was out of his muse when his phone beeped with Jonas’ text. Marco hurriedly took his bag and out of his flat. Jonas was opening his window’s car and waving at him. Marco grinned.

“Thank a lot for picking me up, little Hoffi. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Marco said as he came in to Jonas’ car. Jonas laughed. “Of course, Marco. You know I’m just awesome.”

Marco grinned wider. Jonas presence always brought a happiness to people around him. That’s what Marco like about Jonas. But, he had another matter that he wanted to discuss with Jonas.

Jonas had just started to drive when Marco decided it’s no use to delay the inevitable. “Hoffi, since when do you like Erik?”

Jonas blushed and almost stopped his car in the middle of the road. He turned his head towards Marco and saw him watching him intently. He turned his head back to the road and calmed himself before he stammered, “What are you- what do you- how?”

Marco shrugged. “I realized it yesterday, at bonding session. It’s not my name that you wanted to say, right?” Jonas sighed. “It’s not.”

“I knew it! You wanted to say that Erik is the most attractive person in the room. But you didn’t. Why?” Marco asked curious.

“What did you do if you were in my position, Marco? Erik is my best friend, what would he think if I said his name?”

“I don’t know, Hoffi. Maybe Erik will be happy.” Marco replied honestly. Jonas scoffed. “No. What would happen was he would realize that I like him.”

“And it’s a bad thing?”

Jonas was silent. Frankly, he didn’t know. He never wanted Erik to know his feeling. He didn’t have a courage to tell him or be rejected.

Marco kept talking when he realized that Jonas wouldn’t say anything. “I don’t think that something bad will happen if Erik know, Hoffi. He cares about you. Even if he didn’t return your feeling, he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally. I can assure you.”

“What make you so sure?” Jonas asked softly as he kept his eyes on the road. Marco smiled. “I just know, little Hoffi.”

“Don’t call me little Hoffi.” Jonas muttered. Marco smirked. “I’ll call you whatever I want.”

Jonas groaned. “I can’t believe it. I picked you up without a bad hunch, and here I am pouring my heart out to you.”

Marco laughed, but then he was sobered up. “Actually, I asked you to pick me up because I need to talk to you about something.”

Jonas frowned. “What is it?”

“Ehm, it’s kind of personal. I need someone who has the same situation like me to give an opinion. So-“

“Marco, spill it out. You’re stalling.” Jonas snapped. Marco pulled his hair frustratingly. “Okay, okay. I like Auba.”

Jonas frowned. “So? I know you like him. What’s else?”

Marco gaped at him. “Since when do you know it?” Jonas shrugged. “Since forever. I don’t remember. I’m sure I know it even before you realized it yourself.”

“No way. Am I that obvious?” Marco asked disbelieving. Jonas looked at him incredulously. “You have to ask? Even I am not pinning over Erik like you pinning over Auba.”

Marco blushed and cleared his throat. “So, turn out you know all along. What do you think I should do?”

“About what?” Jonas asked nonchalantly. Marco swatted his arm. “About Auba, Hoffi. Dammit. You always turn into a jerk every time you hang around me.”

Jonas shrugged. “Eh, don’t blame me. I was a good kid until I met you. Your personality kind off rub on me.”

Marco thought for awhile and sighed. “You’re right. My fault. Now, Auba implied that he liked me. But then he apologized because he said that I freaked out. Now, he is back to be my best bro in the world. What do you think?”

Jonas furrowed his eyebrows. “I think you are an idiot.” Marco groaned. “Seriously? That’s your opinion?”

“He likes you, and you obviously like him back. Just say it and make out. What’s the problem?”

Marco sighed and looked sad. “If it were that simple.”

Jonas realized that Marco began to mope and tried to talk again softly. “What’s the matter, Marco? You know you can tell me.”

Marco bit his lower lip. “I don’t want to be left alone, Hoffi. I know it’s selfish. We’re footballers and leaving the club is common in our world. But I don’t think I can handle it if he leaves too. Especially if he moves to another team in Bundesliga.”

“He wouldn’t leave.” Jonas assured him.

“You don’t know it.”

“He wouldn’t leave.” Jonas insisted. “He has you in our club. He would think twice to leave you.”

Marco chuckled bitterly. “It didn’t stop some people to leave even when I am here.”

Jonas looked at him sharply. “Mar, not everyone is an asshole. Auba isn’t like that. He respects our team, and he genuinely likes you. He wouldn’t leave. You just have to say that you head over heels towards him and it would be okay.”

Marco was stunned at Jonas’ words for a second and then gave another chuckle. This time it was lighter. “I can’t believe I let you reprimanded me like that. By the way, you should take your own advice.”

Jonas scoffed. “Shut up.”

XXX

Erik parked his car and took a deep breath. It’s another morning practice and he felt anxious. He had a lot of unanswered questions in his head like why did Jonas say Marco’s name, whether he and Marco really had something going on, or would Jonas come today with Manni again. He would like to ask Jonas to come together today, but he couldn’t. He was a mess and he didn’t want Jonas to see it and felt worried.

Erik took another deep breath before he climbed out of his car. A second later, Manni’s car parked beside his. Erik squinted his eyes and felt irritated out of sudden. Manni climbed out of his car and upon seeing Erik, he smirked.

“Hello, Erik. Still alone I see.” Manni mocked sweetly. He was excited to tease Erik today. Don’t get him wrong, Manni was a good man. But sometimes he just felt bored and be an antagonist was very fun. Lars and he used to banter all the time and Manni missed it.

Erik gritted his teeth and scoffed. “Say for yourself. You’re alone either, Manni.”

Manni smirked wider. “Don’t worry, Erik. I plan to change that soon. Hoffi will be the first candidate.”

“He’s not a toy. Leave him alone.” Erik said calmly. Manni leaned against his car and scoffed. “What if I don’t want to?”

Erik looked deadly at his eyes. “I’ll make you.”

Just when Manni would retort, there’s another car came. They were watching it intently and surprised when they saw Jonas and Marco. Manni chuckled and taunted, “Looks like you have another competitor besides me, lover boy.” Then he left Erik and went to the locker room.

Erik was stayed at his place and watched Jonas and Marco approached him. He was trying to calm himself and determined to not let Manni’s words affected him. Upon seeing him, Jonas grinned and jogged over. Marco decided to leave them alone and went to locker room on his own. He needed to clear his head before he met Auba.

Erik couldn’t help but smile when he saw Jonas. “Hi, Hoffi.” He greeted gently.

“Hi, Erik. Come on, let’s go.” Jonas smiled and took Erik left arm and dragged him to the locker room. Erik chuckled.

There’s a comfortable silent between them before Erik decided to ask Jonas directly. “Hoffi, are you together with Marco?”

Jonas was shocked before he denied it immediately. “No, God no! Why do you ask something like that?!”

Erik couldn’t help but chuckled when he saw Jonas looked mortified. “It’s nothing. You said he was attractive and today you came together. Excuse me for making a conclusion.”

Jonas groaned. “I don’t mean anything when I said that.”

“Really? You and him look like you guys hiding something. Are you sure nothing’s going on?” Erik teased Jonas. He missed the way he and Jonas joking around like this.

Jonas shook his head. “I swear there’s nothing going on.”

Erik chuckled and slung his arms around Jonas. “Okay, let’s say I believe you. For now.”

Jonas groaned and face palmed. Then he realized that they were already in the locker room and everybody looked at Erik’s hand on his shoulder and smirked. Jonas felt himself blushing. Erik didn’t seem to notice or maybe he just ignored it.

Neven patted himself mentally and felt proud that his project was at least almost perfect. It just needed a final touch. Marcel grumbled and cursed Neven’s luck. Neven and he were a best friend, and naturally they were competed over everything. Mats felt like flying seeing his younger mates happy.

Marco smiled when he looked at them, but he felt sad inside. Auba was ignoring him, kind of. He talked to Marco like usual, teased him, joked with him, but Auba looked distant. Like he was holding himself. Marco didn’t like that. He felt sadder when Auba went to the field with Julian instead of him. Marco tried not to feel rejected but he knew he was failed. He felt   like the loneliness was eating him up, so he asked Mats to accompany him.

Mats looked concerned and Marco didn’t blame him. He acted like a child for the past few days. Marco was ready to stretch when Mats held his shoulder and motioned him to follow him to the corner.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mats asked after they were out of range from their teammates. Marco shrugged. “I’m fine, Mats.”

“Cut the crap, Marco. What’s wrong with you now?” Mats snapped.

Marco laughed hollowly. “See, even you fed up with me. I screw up, Mats. There’s no other words.”

Mats frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Auba liked me and I turn him down because I’m afraid. Now, he gives me some space and I feel like shit. I’m planning to confess to him, Mats. But he stays away because I told him so. I screw up my chance, Mats.” Marco pulled his hair and said dejectedly. Mats was shocked. He saw that Marco was distracted and decided to calm him down.

“Easy, Marco, easy. It’ll be okay. Now go and pair with Shinji.” Mats instructed and pushed Marco to go.

After sending Marco to practice, Mats searched for Marcel and found him paired with Matze. Without hesitation, Mats put his hand in front of his mouth and shouted. “Marcel! Code Red! I repeated, Code Red!” After he was sure that Marcel heard him, he went to the coach.

Almost everyone heard Mats, but they shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Marcel and Matze frowned.

“What does Mats mean with code red?” Matze asked. Marcel frowned harder. “I don’t know. I’m as confused as you.”

“Do you guys make a secret code or something?” Matze asked again.

“Hm, I don’t think so. Mats didn’t say anthing about secret code.” Marcel mused.

“Is it related to your mission regarding Auba?”

“Which one? The one when I have to ask Auba about his situation with Marco?”

Matze shrugged. “I think so.”

“How that mission could become a code red?” Marcel asked confused. Matze frowned again. “Maybe you should do it immediately?”

“What? Like right now?”

Matze shrugged again. “There’s no harm in trying.”

Marcel nodded and sauntered off towards Auba who paired with Julian Weigl. “Hey, Julian. Do you mind if you paired with Matze? I need to talk to Auba.”

Julian nodded and went towards Matze. Auba smiled and asked Marcel politely. “What do you need to talk about, Marc?”

“It’s about Marco.” Marcel said straight forward. Auba face turned into concern when he heard Marco’s name. “What happen with Marco?”

“What happen between you two? You look inseparable one day and the next day you grew apart.”

Auba looked distress. “I don’t know, to be honest. I implied that I like him more than a friend. But then Marco freaked out and I stopped. He asked me to stop and I comply. I tried to act like it was never happened but i can’t. I can’t act cool around him so I kind of avoiding him.”

Marcel felt like banging his head on the wall. These oblivious idiots. Why did Mats gave them to him?!

Marcel nodded and went away without saying anything. He looked for Mats and saw him talking with the coach. They’re looked like they talked about something important and Marcel decided to wait until they finished. But then Mats saw him and gestured him to come join them. Marcel approached them and both of them turned their attentions towards him.

“So, Marcel. What’s the reason Auba avoiding Marco?” Thomas Tuchel asked him. Marcel gaped and widened his eyes, “Coach- how do you-“

Thomas Tuchel swayed his hands and replied calmly. “I know there’s something going on between them. But Mats make it clearer when he asked me for help. So?”

Marcel closed his mouth and cleared throat. “Right. So, Auba is avoiding Marco because he thought that Marco asked him to. I think it just a big misunderstanding.”

Mats nodded and focused his attention towards Tuchel. “So, what should we do, coach?”

Tuchel thought for awhile before he nodded and said, “ Just locked them in the locker room until the practice is finished. I’m sure their problem will be solved by then.”

Mats and Marcel gaped at him. “Are you serious, coach?” Mats asked. Tuchel frowned. “Yes, of course. Why?”

“Doesn’t it a little bit cliche?” Marcel asked with disbelief. Tuchel shrugged. “Cliche works the best.”

Mats and Marcel was stunned for a minute and then snapped out of it. Mats nodded and started to plot. “Okay then. I’ll bring Marco and you bring Auba, Marcel.”

“Aye aye captain.”

XXX

Marco sat on the bench in the locker room and waited anxiously. Mats instructed him to wait here because Tuchel wanted to talk to him about something important. He was confused because usually Tuchel asked them into his office or talked directly on the field. Marco bit his bottom lip and turned his up when the door was opened. His heart was skipped a beat when he saw Auba was the one coming. Auba looked surprised as well and then they turned into shocked when they heard the door was locked. From outside.

“I’m sorry guys. The coach’s order. You can come out when practice is over. Go talk about your feeling and just confess already!” Mats shouted from outside.

Marco paled drastically, but Auba was starting to laugh. Then he sat two rows beside Marco and sighed. “Guess we were tricked then.” He said lightly and turned his head towards Marco.

Marco smiled softly and chuckled. “Guess so.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence until Marco whispered, “I miss you.”

Auba grinned and joked. “You saw me everyday.”

Marco smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Auba saw that immediately and shifted towards Marco. Upon feeling that, Marco bowed his head and watched the floor. He was startled when he felt Auba’s hand on his cheek, lifted his head gently to stare at the other man.

Auba smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. Again. For everything that I did and do that make you like this.”

Marco felt his eyes watered. But he wouldn’t cry, shouldn’t cry. He’s a man, dammit. Auba felt Marco’s hesitation and chose to slung his arm around him and let Marco bowed his head.

“Please, talk to me. I don’t know what to do to make it right again between us.” Auba pleaded.

Marco was silence for awhile before he took a deep breath and started talking. “That year, when I first met you, I felt hollow and lost. I was left behind and that’s hurts. Then the next year, I was left again and I felt numb. I felt angry and hopeless, because I know that no matter how great our club is, _my_ club is, it’s not enough to make people stay. I’m not matters enough.”

Auba tighten his grip on Marco’s shoulder but didn’t say anything. So, Marco continued, “But then you always here. You stay when we fall. Then you committed yourself to our club even longer for a year than I am. You’re like a hero. My hero. I don’t know if-“ Marco cut himself off. He took another deep breaths while Auba kept his tight grip.

“When you said you like me, I felt happy and afraid. Happy because I like you too, but I’m afraid if someday you’ll leave me too. Someday when you realize that I’m not matters anymore-“

“Hush, Marco. Stop it. Stop. Listen to me.” Auba said sternly. He hugged Marco with both his arms and rested his chin on top of Marco’s head. He let Marco leaned against his chest and started to talk. “I’m in love with you. I can’t promise you that I wouldn’t leave. Fate isn’t definite. Who knows what will happen to us a year from now on. But you should remember this, Marco. Even if I leave, it couldn’t be because you do not matters. You’ll always matters to me. So stop blaming yourself for people who left.”

Marco chuckled bitterly. “I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. I’ll be here with you, right. We should make everyday counts. Please, give me a chance.”

Marco was trembled in Auba’s arms. He felt hesitated, but he also trusted Auba.

_Just this once, I’ll let myself be happy. Just this once._ Marco thought surely.

Marco nodded softly and stammered. “I’ll give you a chance. I will. This once.”

Auba chuckled happily and kissed Marco’s trembled lips softly. It lasted for a seconds but it’s enough. It’s like sealing the promises that unsaid between them.

They stared at each other and chuckled breathlessly. Marco smiled and Auba felt happy seeing him smile freely again.

“Hey, do you know the song ‘Locked Away’ by R.City featuring Adam Levine?” Auba said suddenly. Marco raised his eyebrows. “No? I don’t think so.”

“It’s a good song, want me to sing the chorus for you?” Auba asked excitedly. Marco laughed. “Go ahead.”

Auba cleared his throat and started singing. His voice is not bad, but some parts were out of tune.

_“If I got locked away and we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws, If I couldn’t be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?”_

Marco was stunned hearing the lyrics but then he frowned. “Why did you tell me about this song?”

Auba looked at him in the eyes and replied honestly. “Come to think of it, it represents your feeling right now. Every time I hear this song, I always think that of course I still love that person no matter what. You shouldn’t underestimate the power of love.”

Marco looked at him funny and then burst into laughter. “That’s so cheesy, even for you Auba.”

Auba grinned and laughed along him. “It’s still a pretty good song. It’s better than your Bieber.”

Marco pouted. “Hey. Don’t drag Justin Bieber into this.”

Auba smirked and ruffled Marco’ hair affectionately while Marco tried so hard to swat Auba’s hand away.

“We should improve your taste in music.” Auba said with finality. Marco tsked. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Hmph, make me.”

“Ooh, I will.” Auba smirked. Marco blushed and then cleared his throat. “Hey, Auba. How long do you think they lock us in here?”

Auba shrugged carelessly.

XXX

Manni watched the way Erik and Jonas interacted from the sideline. He was going crazy with the slow pace that was their relationship. Yes Erik was protective and act all jealous towards Jonas, but for how long? Just confess already and be done with it. Manni was thinking hard to find a way to make Erik confessed to Jonas today. No matter the consequences are. Manni grinned when he found one way that he thought would be effective. But to do that, he needed some help.

“Roman, I need a favor.” Manni said immediately to his wing man. Roman Bürki frowned and felt that something bad would happen, but he dismissed it. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I need you to bring Erik towards the medical hall when the coach gives a break.”

Roman frowned deeper, but he nodded. “Is there anything that should I do?”

Manni shook his head. “Nah, just make sure you bring Erik to the medical hall not long after Hoffi and I go there.”

Roman saluted and went back to practice. Then Manni searched for Neven to inform him about this.

“What will you do?” Neven asked curiously. Manni just smiled mischievously. “Just go to the medical hall and see for yourself.” Manni patted Neven shoulder and went towards Jonas. 

Manni was halfway towards him when the coach instructed them to take a break for fifteen minutes. Perfect. Upon approaching Jonas and Erik, Manni smiled sweetly, “Hoffi, can I ask you a favor?”

Jonas turned his head towards him and smiled back. “Sure, Manni. What’s up?”

“Can you accompany me to the medical hall?”

Jonas frowned while Erik looked at him suspiciously. “Are you injured?” Jonas asked with concerned. Manni shook his head. “Something’s bothering me. I just want to ask about it.”

Jonas nodded. “Of course.” Manni stared at Erik and asked mockingly. “Is it okay if Hoffi accompany me, Erik?”

Erik fisted his hands but forced himself to be calm. “It’s okay.” Erik replied rigidly. Manni smirked. “Good then. Come on, Hoffi.”

“Later, Erik.” Jonas said, Erik just nodded a little. He watched Jonas went off with Manni and startled when he realized Roman was standing beside him.

“Jesus, Roman. You startle me.”

Roman chuckled. “I’m sorry. It’s not my fault that you daydreamed in the middle of practice.”

Erik rolled his eyes. “I’m not daydreaming, okay.” Roman scoffed. “Whatever. I need to go to medical hall, I think-“

“Let’s go.” Erik said eagerly. Roman looked amused. “I haven’t said the reason yet.”

“It’s okay. I’ll accompany you.” Erik said firmly. Roman chuckled and went to the medical hall with Erik.

...

Jonas was confused when Manni stopped in the middle of the hall and took his hand, “Manni, what’s wrong?”

Manni didn’t answered but pushed Jonas body against the wall. Then he trapped him with both of his hands.

“Manni, you scared me-“

“Forget about Erik, Hoffi. Here I am standing in front of you.”

“Manni, what-“

Jonas’ words were cut off when he felt Manni’s lips covering his own. He felt Manni’s hand gripped his jaw and the other was sneaked around his waist. Jonas felt shocked and helpless. Then he felt Manni nibbled at his bottom lip and he was realized that he wasn’t Erik. Manni wasn’t Erik. Jonas tried to push Manni with both of his hands but he was lost. Manni was clearly stronger than him. Jonas fisted both of his hands and started to lightly hit Manni’s chest, but Manni didn’t bugged.

...

Erik was in the middle of listening something that Roman has said when he felt his body went rigid as he saw Manni kissed Jonas. He could see that Roman gaped besides him. Erik fisted his hands and decided to went away when he realized that Jonas was trying to push Manni away. He saw red and didn’t realize that he was running towards them until he yanked Manni away from Jonas and hit Manni’s left cheek until he fell to the floor.

“Erik!” Jonas shouted with surprised.

“He pushed you away, so respect him and stay away.” Erik accused. Manni wiped blood off his mouth and smirked. “Why, jealous Erik? Doesn’t have a courage to kiss him yourself?”

Erik was ready to launch towards Manni when he felt some people held his arms. Roman and Neven were holding him back while Mats helped Manni.

“What’s going on here?” Thomas Tuchel approached them and looked at them pointedly. Both Erik and Manni bowed their heads while Jonas looked shaken.

“They’re got into a fight, coach.” Mats answered for them both, seeing that Erik and Manni kept silent.

Tuchel sighed and wiped his face tiredly. “Lock both of them in my office and don’t let them out until they talked about their problem. Subotic and Bürki, stay in front of the door and make sure that they do not kill each other.”

Neven and Roman let go of Erik and brought both Erik and Manni to Tuchel’s office after the coach gave them his key. Mats looked at Tuchel strangely and piped up, “Coach, what’s with you and locking people?”

Tuchel grinned. “That’s my way Hummels. Oh, bring Hofmann with you. He looked shaken.”

When Tuchel said that, Mats was remembered that Jonas was standing against the wall. He slung his arm on Jonas’ shoulder and brought him to the locker room.

“You okay, Hoffi?” Mats asked with concern. Jonas just nodded his head. He has a blank expression on his face that made Mats worried. They almost reached the locker room when they saw Marcel and Matze sat down in front of the door.

“What are guys doing here?” Mats asked curiously. Marcel and Matze looked at him with with unamused expressions.

“You told us to stay here and guard the door, remember?” Matze replied irritated. Realization came to Mats and he smiled sheepishly. “Do you think it would be safe if we come in?”

Both Matze and Marcel shrugged. Jonas looked at them curiously. “What happen inside?”

Mats didn’t reply and decided to open the door. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He gave a relief sigh when he saw Auba’s head is on Marco’s lap while the latter played with Auba’s hair.

“Oh, thanks God. I thought you guys would be naked and busy making out.” Mats said gratefully. Both Auba and Marco blushed furiously.

“So, I take it you guys together now?” Marcel asked excitedly. Auba cleared his throat. “I guess you could say that.”

Marcel shouted gleefully and pumped his fist in the air. “Yeah, take that Neven. I win.”

The others looked at him curiously. “Winning about what?” Matze asked. Marcel just shook his head and muttered ‘nothing’.

They were sat and did nothing when Marco asked Jonas. “What happen? You guys look distress.”

Jonas took a deep breath and blurted out. “Manni kissed me.”

“What?!” Everyone excepts Mats shouted. “And?” Matze urged Jonas to continue.

“Erik saw it, and then he punched Manni.” Jonas said grimly.

“What happen to them right now?” Auba asked. “They were locked in Tuchel’s office until further notice.” Mats replied.

Marcel whistled. “How do you feel about this Hoffi?”

“Fantastic.” Jonas grumbled sarcastically.

...

Erik was standing in the corner of the office while Manni’s on the opposite side. Erik gripped his arms tightly and forced himself to calm down. Manni watched him and smiled knowingly.

“He likes you, you know.” Manni said suddenly. Erik kept silence but his body’s stiffness started to fade. When Manni realized that Erik wouldn’t say anything, he kept going. “In Hoffi’s eyes, there always be you. You should believe me.”

Erik scoffed. “You expect me to believe you after you pulled a stunt like that?”

Manni grinned. “There’s nothing going on between me and Hoffi. I did this all because I want you both to be happy.”

Erik stared at him with a confused expression. “What?”

Manni chuckled. “I like Hoffi, but as a friend. I never have an intention to take him away from you. You both deserve each other.”

Erik shook his head with disbelief. “For real? I almost hate you, Manni. For God’s sake, I punched you!”

Manni shrugged. “Guess I deserve it.” Erik let out a choked laugh. “You idiot. Why would you do that?”

“To make you realize, I guess.” Manni replied coolly. Then they heard Neven shouted from behind the door. “That’s a lie, Manni! You did that because you make a deal with me. I’m the one who make a deal with the devil himself!”

Manni grumbled while Erik raised his eyebrows. “Do I want to know?”

“No, you don’t. The more important thing right now is you go find Hoffi and confess your love already.”

“Fine by me.” Erik replied surely. Manni grinned and slung his arm around him. “Let’s go then.”

Manni knocked on the door and a second later Neven opened it for them. He and Roman smirked gleefully.

“Don’t say anything.” Erik warned them. They burst out laughing.

They were walking to the locker room when Manni teased him. “You know Erik, when you kiss Hoffi, don’t forget to nibble his lower lip. He would love that.”

“Shut up, Manni, or I’ll punch you again.”

....

Jonas waited anxiously in the locker room with the others. Practice was over so it’s crowded in there. Almost everyone teased and catcalled at Auba and Marco. The pair was blushed furiously and tried to cover their faces.

“Hey, Hoffi.” Jonas was out of his mused when someone called his name. He looked up and saw Erik in front of him. He stood up abruptly.

“Erik! Is it okay between you and Manni? You guys do not injure, right?” Jonas asked frantically. Manni who just came into chuckled and assured him that they were good.

“Hoffi, I need to talk to you. In private.” Erik said seriously. Jonas stared at him but he followed Erik to the empty hall. Erik took a deep breath and without a word pushed Jonas to the wall and kissed him.

Jonas was stunned. It’s the second time he was pushed against the wall and be kissed. And by two different person. He wasn’t sure what he felt right now. Before he could process all of that, Erik stopped kissing him and looked at him right in the eyes.

“Listen, Hoffi. I like you more than anything. I don’t like it when you hang around with Manni, or another guys actually. I got jealous and have an urge to kidnap you, so I will have you all for myself. That’s sound crazy and I know I’m rambling. So, be mine?”

Jonas gaped at him and shook his head with disbelief. “Am I dreaming?” Erik stared determinedly. “No, you’re not.”

Jonas let a breathless laugh and gripped Erik’s shirt with both of his hands. He leaned his head against Erik’s chest and nodded slowly. “I’d love to.”

Erik felt his heart burst with joy and hugged Jonas tightly. He kissed the top of Jonas’ hair and muttered, “I’m sorry it took me this long to confess to you.” Jonas hummed.

Erik continued. “I think I owe Manni. He made me realize that I should fight for you, or else you could find another person who loves you and I would regret it all my life.”

Jonas chuckled. “You also owe him when you punch him.” Erik snorted. “That too. Poor Manni.”

“It’s kinda hot actually.” Jonas whispered. Erik let go of Jonas to stared at him with confused expression. “What is it?”

Jonas blushed furiously. “The way you punched him and talked to him with anger to defend me, it’s kinda hot.”

Erik couldn’t help but laughed. “You like it when I turn badass because of you? You’re a naughty boy, Hoffi.”

“I couldn’t help it, okay. I was also shocked when you did it.”

Erik shook his head. “And here I thought you looked shaken because you saw me acted violently.”

Jonas blushed harder and hide his face in the crook of Erik’s neck. He could feel Erik’s chuckled and sneaked his arms around his waist. They were hugging for awhile when they heard Mats shouted. “I don’t need to see the PDA!”

Jonas looked at his captain mortifying while Erik laughed.

XXX

“We’ve done it guys!” Mats shouted with excitement. He was in the locker room, fresh after shower with Matze, Marcel, Neven, Manni, and Roman Bürki.

“I can’t believe it finally happened, my two best friend become an item.” Matze shook his head with disbelief.

“To make things better, I win.” Marcel pipped in. Neven groaned. “I was very close to win, but then Marco and Auba got together first. That’s not fair.”

Marcel smirked. “Sore loser.”

“It’s cheating. The coach was the one who instructed them to be locked in here. It’s not your original idea.” Neven added. Marcel snorted. “There’s no such thing like cheating in the game of love. You win or you lose.”

“Stop it, you guys. The important thing is the mission is succeed.” Mats said wisely.

“Yeah, and to be honest you did nothing, Neven. I’m the one who worked.” Manni talked as he put some ice on his left cheek.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked concerned. Manni shrugged it off. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s right. Thanks a lot for your cooperation, Manni. You did a great job.” Mats praised.

Manni smiled cheerfully. “No problem. Oh, Mats. I would like to take a day off tomorrow.”

Mats nodded. “It’s okay. Have a big plan for tomorrow, eh?”

“Not really. Lars has a day off tomorrow, so we decided to hang out.”

“You and your twin are pretty close, huh?” Matze commented. Manni smiled wistfully. “We are.”

Manni stood up and said that he would go now because Lars said he was waiting on his flat. They all bid him goodbye and continued to chat.

“Manni’s twin is playing for Leverkusen, right?” Roman asked out of sudden. The others just hummed.

“Who’s the older one?” Roman asked again. “It’s Lars.” Marcel replied.

Roman looked like he was contemplating something. “What’s wrong, Roman?” Neven asked.

“Oh. Nothing. I just wondering how would Lars react seeing his brother cheek was bruised because of this mission. Assuming that Manni told Lars about this, of course.”

There was an uncomfortable silent hung between them until Mats piped in.

“Shit.”

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for the late update.  
> I planned to finish it in the morning (in my timezone), but then my friend came and invited me to hang around, and I was like 'hell yeah'.  
> Really really sorry.  
> Thanks again for everyone who read, give a kudos, and comment on this fic.  
> Really love you guys. :D


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a fun conversation with Lars Bender? Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reaaaaally really sorry for the tardiness.  
> College had been crazier than before.  
> But here is it, the epilogue.
> 
> Everything in this story doesn't have a relation whatsoever with the real players.  
> It's pure imagination.

Several weeks later...

Mats came early to the practice today. He was smiling from ear to ear and humming happily. Ever since his matchmaking projects had succeeded, he was in a good mood. Added the fact that Dortmund was in a top form in Bundesliga. Mats chuckled and opened the locker room. He had just opened the door a jar when he shouted.

“Holy shit! Marco! Auba! Stop making out in the locker room!”

Upon hearing Mats’ voice, Marco and Auba sprang apart with a deer in a headlight expression on their faces. Marco recovered first and grinned. “Do we traumatize you, Kapitan?”

“Shut up, Marco, you little shit. How many times do I have to tell you? Do not making out in public places!” Mats shouted exasperatedly. This time, Auba was the one grinning. “I’m sorry, Mats. It’s still early, we thought that nobody would come at this hour.”

Mats glared at him. “It’s still a public place, Auba. I do not want to hear any excuses from both of you.”

“Aye aye captain.” Marco said mockingly while Auba just nodded obediently. Mats restrained himself for smacking Marco’s head.

They were busy changing clothes when they heard someone giggled. That someone turned out to be Jonas and Erik whom came to the locker room hand in hand and laughing at God knows what. Mats squinted his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you guys also planning to make out in the locker room.” Mats accused. Both Jonas and Erik blushed and stared at Mats awkwardly.

“You guys do!” Mats shouted. Jonas came out from his shock stance and sputtered. “We do do not! We’re not even thinking about it.”

Mats looked at them with disbelief. “Liar. Why did you guys freeze when I said that?”

Erik decided it’s the time to defend both his and his boyfriend’s honor. “We just startled because you shouted at us the moment we came through the door. For your information, we’re not a voyeur like Marco.”

“Hey!” Marco shouted with indignation. Auba laughed but he shut up immediately when Marco glared at him. Jonas couldn’t help but snickered and put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound.

Marco frowned. “Don’t act innocent, Hoffi. I know that you like it when Erik dominates you.”

Jonas choked while Erik blushed. Auba laughed again while Marco grinned smugly. Mats looked at them with disbelief.

“It’s none of your business.” Jonas said with a bright red face. Marco titled his head and talked again. “It’s not fun when people pick on you, right, little Hoffi?”

“Stop teasing him. It’s not like we make out in the shower after practice.” Erik defended. It’s Marco’s turn to blush furiously.

“Yeah? Says the one who make out in the parking lot.” Auba piped in. Erik was ready to retort before Mats stood up and shouted. “Oh shut up! All of you! I don’t want to hear about all of it. Go finish changing your clothes and run five laps before practice.”

All of them were silent and looked at their captain with a startled expression before did as he said. Marco and Auba finished changing first and then went to run without a word. Erik and Jonas went after them five minutes later.

Neven came to the locker room to find Mats sitting with a rigid posture.

“Do I want to know why I saw our happy couples running and you are sulking here?” Neven asked hesitantly. Mats shook his head. “Probably not.”

Neven shrugged and started to change. “I’m gonna ask anyway. What did they do?”

Mats sighed and groaned. “I came early and saw Marco and Auba made out in here. Then Hoffi and Erik came and they started to have an embarrassing war about their sex life! Are they plotting to make us crazy or something?!”

Neven grimaced. “I feel you there buddy. You know what? I think you’re right. They’re plotting something to have a revenge to us. Just several days ago I saw Hoffi and Erik made out in the hall. Erik and Hoffi! Imagine that.”

Mats stared at him with resignation. “I heard from Auba that Hoffi and Erik also made out in the parking lot.”

Neven groaned and face palmed. “I can’t believe it. There goes our innocent young player.”

They were busy mourning the loss of innocence from Hoffi and Erik when Marcel arrived with a grim face.

“What happen with you, Marcel?” Mats asked curiously. Marcel put his bag on the bench and sighed. “Do you have any idea how terrifying Lars Bender could be?”

Both Mats and Neven grimaced hearing that. “It’s your turn to receive the ‘shovel talk’, isn’t it?” Neven asked with sympathy. Marcel nodded pitifully.

“What did he say this time?” Mats asked.

“He said and I quote ‘Marcel, if you let Mats and Neven asked my brother to join their little scheme again, you’ll pay for that’ unquote.” Marcel said animatedly. Neven patted his shoulder in sympathy. “It’s okay. We all went through that.”

“Yeah, and I received the most of it.” Mats grumbled. Neven grinned unapologetically. “It’s your idea in the first place.”

“But Lars wouldn’t be so mad at me if you didn’t change your voicemail.” Mats accused. Marcel chuckled. “Oh yeah I remember. Every time I called Neven and he doesn’t answer, his voicemail is like this, ‘if you’re Lars Bender, go call Mats. He’s the one responsible for your brother’s bruised cheek’.”

Neven grinned and high fived with Marcel while Mats grumbled. Several minutes Manni or the devil came with Roman Bürki. Manni smiled and greeted them. “Hello, fellas. What’s with the grim face?”

The three musketeers forced a smile. “Nothing. How are you today, Manni?” Mats asked casually.

Manni rolled his eyes. “Okay, who’s Lars threaten this time?”

Marcel grimaced and mumbled ‘me’. Roman winced and looked at him with pity. Manni sighed. “I’m sorry, Marcel. I’ll tell Lars not to terrorize my team mates.”

Marcel shot up. “No! It’s okay, Manni. We know it’s our fault.” Manni raised his eyebrows sceptically. “Are you sure about that?”

Marcel nodded eagerly. “Yes. It’s okay, really. There’s no need to tell Lars.” 

Manni sighed. “Guys, it’s okay, really. I could see that you guys are terrified of my brother. I’ll talk to him.”

Roman piped in. “Please don’t tell him we told you about the threat.” Manni turned his attention to him and looked surprise. “He talked to you too?”

Roman gave a small nod. Manni raise his hands in disbelief and shouted. “I can’t believe it! Just how many people did he threaten?”

Mats grimaced and started to gave a list of name. “There’s me, Neven, Marcel, Roman, Matze, Marco, and Erik.”

“Marco and Erik too?” Manni asked confused. They nodded simultaneously. “It’s excluded Kehli.” Mats added.

Manni widened his eyes. “Kehli? Why did Lars call Kehli?” Mats grimaced. “Apparently, your brother asked Kehli if he knew about our little scheme and as a consequence, Kehli scolded me.”

Manni shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry. Lars is kind of protective towards me.”

Roman waved his hand nervously. “It’s okay. We understand that he’s your older brother and he has the urge to protect you.”

Manni stared at them and smiled apologetically. “So, we kind of have a day off tomorrow and so does Leverkusen.”

Neven raised his eyebrow and asked with dread. “And?”

“He invited you, and when I said you I mean everyone who involved in our little scheme, to have a gathering in our flat tomorrow.” Manni continued ignoring the look of alarm on his teammates’ face.

“Can we refuse it?” Marcel whispered and Manni smiled sheepishly at him. “Nope. He said he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

All of them grimaced and decided to be a man and accepted it. “I’ll tell the others later.” Neven said timidly and Mats nodded.

“Hey Manni, if your brother decided to murder us you would stop him, right?” Marcel asked out of sudden.

Manni just shrugged.

XXX

Tomorrow has finally came. All of the people who had a part in ‘Mats little scheme’ can be found sitting awkwardly in Lars and Manni’s flat.

“So, I think you all know why I invited you here. I have several questions.” Lars started. Sitting besides him, Manni rolled his eyes. “For those who doesn’t know me, I’m Lars Bender, Manni’s older twins.”

“By six minutes.” Manni piped in. “Still, you’re my baby brother.” Lars retorted. Everyone watched at them with amused expressions. Lars cleared his throat and got back to the topic. “So, you’re that Jonas Hofmann, huh?” Lars asked and stared at Jonas intently.

Jonas, who sat besides Erik, waved nervously and hummed an affirmative. Lars smirked. “You’re really cute. It’s no wonder my brother had a fun chasing you.”

Jonas flushed while Erik growled. He didn’t appreciate the way Lars talked about his boyfriend.

“Did you say something, Erik?” Lars taunted. He liked Erik actually. They got along well in national team training, but Lars couldn’t get over the fact that Erik punched his baby brother that quickly.

Erik gritted his teeth before calmly answered him. “I don’t like the way you talk about my boyfriend.”

“Like what?” Lars titled his head and asked innocently. Erik fisted his hands while Jonas gripped his arm and tried to calm him down. “Like Hoffi is just a casual fling.”

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Everyone kept silent and watched them awkwardly. They didn’t want to be in the line of fire when both Erik and Lars pissed off. Even Marco kept his mouth shut and snuggled closer to Auba, who slung his arm protectively towards him.

“Oh I get it. He means the world to you, am I right?” Lars asked curiously. Erik’s posture was stiff when he said a cold ‘yes’.

Lars squinted his eyes and glared. “Even if the case is like that, you still don’t have a right to punch my baby brother.”

Erik flinched, but he didn’t lower his gaze from Lars’. “I know, and I apologize. But, I don’t regret what I did.”

Lars couldn’t take it anymore and bursted out laughing. Everyone, except Manni, looked at him with disbelief and gaped.

“No wonder he punched you. Erik was a goner for Hofmann and you just kissed him casually in front of him. How stupid are you?” Lars taunted his brother who groaned and face palmed. “I didn’t have another choice, okay. Erik wouldn’t make a move if I didn’t do something drastic, and that’s the only thing that I could think of.”

“And then you got punched by an angry and over jealous man. Way to go, brother.”

“I know. It’s not my best scheme, but hey, it turned out alright.”

“I’m sorry, but in case both of you forget, we’re sitting right here.” Jonas cut their banter and stared at them with wide eyed. Besides him, Erik’s face was red, whether from embarrassment or anger, nobody could tell.

“Wait a minute, so you gave us shovel talk for nothing?!” Mats accused Lars.

“Of course not. I don’t appreciate whoever hurt my brother. But, I can see that Erik was mad because he’s in love with Hofmann. So, I think I can forgive him. You, on the other hand-“

“Lars, stop it. I got hurt because of my own fault, okay. Stop blaming them.” Manni tried to reason with his brother. Lars stared at him for a minute and sighed dejectedly. “Fine, I’ll let it go. Just for this once.” Manni beamed at him and Lars’ expression soften.

Marco snorted. “You can’t say no for your baby brother, right, Lars?”

Lars focused his attention towards Marco and grinned. “Shut up, you little shit. I see that you decided to settle down. Adopted a child yet?”

Marco blushed while Auba grinned and brush his shoulder against him.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but they had.” Matze piped in. He was silent this whole time, but now he felt that the atmosphere was lighten, he decided to embarrass his team mates.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked confused. Matze grinned explained. “Don’t you see? Auba and Marco kind of adopted the young players as their children.”

They were thinking for awhile until Neven shook his head and muttered “You’re right.”

“What? No! What do you mean by that?” Marco asked in indignant. Auba tried to calm him down by caressing Marco’s nape.

Matze rolled his eyes and went to explain. “First, you and Auba adopted Julian. Then just a few days ago, you guys decided to adopt Adnan.”

Marco gaped at him while Auba seemed to think it over. “Eh, seems right.” He shrugged. Marco looked at them with disbelief. “Don’t tell me you agree with them.”

Auba grinned. “There’s nothing wrong with that. We’ll be an awesome parents.” Marco flushed while the other rolled their eyes.

“Hold on, if Auba and Marco is adopting the young players, does that mean that Hoffi and Erik will be their adopted child too?” Roman asked curiously. His question was answered simultaneously by Mats, Neven, and Marcel. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Matze asked. Mats pretended to wipe the tears from his face and sniffed. “Don’t you see? They’re not young anymore. All of the innocence has gone from them.”

Jonas sputtered. “What do you mean with ‘I’m not innocent anymore?’” Neven stared at him pointedly. “He meant that Erik has corrupted you.” Jonas flushed while Erik grumbled. “You are crazy.”

Lars and Manni chuckled. “I think it’s decided that Marco and Auba are the couple who have two children.” Lars observed. “Yes, and I think Hoffi and Erik would be a young couple next door.” Manni added.

“Oh, I want to be the cool uncle for the children.” Mats said excitedly. Manni titled his head. “Of course. You, Neven, and Marcel are the three musketeers that loved by the children.”

The three musketeers cheered and high fived. Lars focused his attention on Matze and grinned. “You can be Erik’s brother. You could knock some sense to him if he had a fight with his boyfriend.” Hearing that, Matze grinned back and gave a salute.

“Oh, then Castro could be my brother. It would be great.” Jonas piped in. Erik looked at him fondly and hugged him closer.

“Manni and I can be the annoying twins from the corner of the streets.” Lars said and then fisted bump with Manni.

“But, what about Roman?” Manni asked out loud. Everyone looked at Roman with a strange gleam in their eyes that made Roman uneasy and fidgeted on his chair. “I’m okay to be someone’s neighbor.”

Lars cut him off. “No. I think it’s too ordinary for you.”

“He can be someone’s boyfriend.” Auba suggested. “He can be Manni’s boyfriend.” Marco added.

Lars was quick to retort. “No. Sorry, Roman, it has nothing to do with you. You’re cool guy, but I don’t like to think about my twins and his special someone.” Roman nodded with understanding.

Marcel rolled his eyes. “He’ll be with someone eventually, Lars.”

“Not today.”

Manni sighed, but he looked at his brother fondly. Seeing the brotherly love, everybody looked at the twins with amusement and admiration. Even Mats had to restrained himself from cooing.

“I think Roman could be someone’s ex?” Jonas suggested. Neven stared at him unamused. “What? You want him to be Erik’s ex so whenever you saw him you got jealous and have a fight with your boyfriend just so you could have a make up sex?”

Roman grimaced. Jonas schrunched his nose and shook his head. “Bad idea.”

“The make up sex was a good idea though.” Erik whispered in his ear. Jonas flushed and punched Erik’s arm lightly.

“There goes another purity out of Hoffi.” Marcel groaned. “Shut up.” Erik said with annoyed expression.

“How about this, Roman could be someone famous that decided to live modestly.” Manni piped in.

“He was a model that just got broken hearted and chose to live far away from public.” Matze added.

“He was a neighbor that everybody loves because he was so kind.” Marcel said. “And not to mention very handsome.” Mats added.

They were staring unabashedly at Roman who blushed furiously. Erik spoke amused. “That goes your life background, Roman. How do you feel?”

Roman groaned and face palmed.

XXX

It’s getting late and they decided to just chill out and watched a movie. Mats sat at right side with a clear view of everyone. Both Neven and Marcel sat besides either side of him. Mats sighed and looked at his teammates fondly. He saw Matze and Roman discussed something in the movie. Then he saw Manni protected a bowl of popcorn while Lars tried to steal it. Mats frowned, he should stop Manni from eating anymore popcorn. But not today.

Mats shifted his attention to the newly couples in his team. Auba slung his arm around Marco’s shoulder while Marco rested his head on Auba’s shoulder. Auba watched the movie intently while Marco was sleeping. Mats felt the surge of happiness seeing Marco’s face so relaxed.

On another couch, Mats saw Erik whispered something in Jonas’ ear. Jonas chuckled softly before he was gasped. Mats narrowed his eyes. He needed to scold them about public indecency later.

But eh, not today.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's completed. How is it?  
> I'll just stick with oneshot from now on.  
> At least until I have a lot of free time again. :)  
> I want to thank all of you who read, give a comment and kudos.  
> I love you guys. :D

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?  
> It's kind of the prologue.  
> Feel free to leave comment or kudos.  
> (or both, I'm not picky). :)


End file.
